EL LADRON
by GIULIANA WHITE
Summary: Candy y Albert son una pareja sólida. ¿Qué ha pasado en su vida juntos y en la de sus hijos?, ¿las circunstancias hacen cambiar a Albert?.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Este es mi primer fic espero y les guste.

EL LADRON.

CAPITULO 1

LA DIFERENCIA.

Emily se miraba en el espejo de su habitación un poco pensativa, ella es la cuarta hija de cinco de la familia Andley White, a sus trece años y hasta ese día, nunca le había importado lo diferente que era de sus hermanos, todos eran rubios como sus padres. En el reflejo veía una chica con cabellos castaño obscuro y lacios, su piel con un bronceado natural pero en su rostro resaltaban unos ojos grandes verdes claros; de estos salían unas lágrimas que parecieran no querer parar; al recordar lo que desde hace tiempo le sucedía en el colegio. Ella sabía, que como su madre también era adoptada del hogar de pony y le agradecía a Dios por tener unos padres alegres y amorosos.

Se sobresaltó al oír que tocaban su puerta - Emily estas bien?- Escuchó la voz de su madre a fuera de su cuarto. – si mamá.

-Porque te encierras? Preguntó Candy queriendo entrar al cuarto

\- Me estoy quitando el uniforme.

\- Te vi corriendo y no pasaste a saludarme como todos los días, te sucede algo hija? .

\- No mamá ya te dije, me estoy cambiando.

Candy conocía a cada uno de sus hijos y como toda madre, sabia cuando algo pasaba; ella hace una remembranza de sus vástagos. William el mayor, ya contaba con 19 años era alto y buen mozo como su padre, pero heredó un poco de pecas de su madre; su carácter es Alegre pero muy protector con sus hermanas, al joven se le daba muy bien los negocios y trabajaba con su padre medio tiempo; pues estaba en la Universidad. Las jovencitas procuraban buscarlo pero El no tenía más ojos que para su novia Chloe. Seguía Pauna de 15 años físicamente como su madre pero los ojos azules como su padre, le gusta la naturaleza pero últimamente le empieza a gustar más las reuniones y la moda; su carácter es impetuoso. María de 14 años le encantan las rosas , las flores en general y trepar árboles, tiene los ojos verdes, su cabello rubio y lacio como el padre; su carácter es optimista y alegre. Luego sigue Emily de 13 años esa pequeña que desde el primer día que la vieron en el hogar de pony, el matrimonio Andley se prendaron de la calidez y ternura de ese ser de apenas ocho meses de edad, enseguida tramitaron su adopción. Albert al ver a sus hijas decía que al crecer lo volverían loco por tanto pretendiente que tendrían y mirando a Emily con sus ojos verdes que contrastaban con su piel canela, atraía las miradas; aunque a veces se metía en líos con tal de rescatar algún animalito y explotaba ante una injusticia. Por último estaba Rosemary la pequeña rubia de cuatro años quien tenía en sus facciones la mezcla de los dos. Parece un remolino y es la consentida de todos.

Candy Dudaba de las respuestas de su hija pues la escuchaba rara. – vamos hija ábreme. ¿Te pasó algo en el colegio?.-

-¡No mamá,… ya te dije que no¡, ¡ no tardo, es que no encuentro la ropa que quiero para ponerme¡. repuso Emily exasperada.

Nunca antes su hija le había contestado de esa manera, - bueno, está bien, cámbiate y lávate las manos mientras llegan tu padre y tu hermano .te esperamos para comer y si tienes algo que decirme podemos hablar jovencita.

Candy no se daba por vencida; es una de las cualidades que tiene, si Emily no quiere hablar, sus otras hijas le dirían qué sucedió en el colegio para que Emily actuara de esa forma.

Entró donde estaban sus otras hijas y las vio discutiendo, al notar su presencia; trataron de disimular,

-¿Sucedió algo en el colegio que quieran contarme?

-No mamá, todo igual de aburrido contestó Pauna.

Candy notó que María echaba chispas por los ojos a Pauna. Y enseguida preguntó – y tu María ¿qué tal tu día?.

\- ¿He?… Bien mamá, bueno…con permiso me voy a cambiar.- y salió rapidísimo.

-Bueno, yo también me voy a cambiar mamá. - dándole un beso en la mejilla Pauna salió dejando a su madre desconcertada.

Candy pensó… Adolescentes y yo con tres, menudo trabajo. Pero tengo que investigar que se traen.

Con William su primogénito, todo fue muy tranquilo en la adolescencia. Pero con estas tres sospechaba que empezaría un nuevo reto.

Con una sonrisa amplia en los labios, ella recordaba las veces que preocupaba y hacia enojar a sus madres, o a la mismísima tía Elroy con sus aventuras. Así, con esa sonrisa Albert la encontró al entrar a su casa.

\- ¿Qué travesura estará tramando la señora Andley por qué tiene esa sonrisa? Le depositó un beso en sus labios. - Espero que me hayas extrañado como te extrañé pequeña.

\- No más que yo, mi príncipe. Le dijo Candy guiñándole un ojo

\- Hola Mamá, ¿no ha hablado Clhoe? Dijo entrando su hijo.

\- Bueno…. hummm deja recuerdo….

\- Vamos….. Mamá.

\- Si habló, que esta noche te esperan a cenar sus padres y Ella.

\- ¿Y mis hermanas donde andan? Siempre cuando llegamos andan de revoltosas.

\- Se están cambiando para comer. Contestó Candy.

\- Bueno con permiso voy a lavarme las manos. Le dio un beso a su madre y se retiró.

Albert notó enseguida que Candy tenía algo que platicar con El. - Que pasa Amor?

\- No se Albert, algo pasó con las chicas y no quieren hablar, eso me tiene preocupada.

\- Que notaste de raro?

\- Primero Emily llegó del colegio como rayo sin saludar y se fue directo a su cuarto y después encontré a tus otras hijas en una actitud sospechosa.

\- Sospechosa, como qué?

\- Si como discutiendo entre ellas y no quisieron hablar, me evadieron las tres.

\- Ya se habían tardado, acuérdate de cómo me dabas guerra. le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡ Albert ¡ ….esto es serio. Lo presiento.

\- Juntos lo averiguaremos, hablaremos con ellas no te preocupes, Comenzó a besar a su esposa y sintió un jalón en su pantalón.

\- Hola papi.

\- ¡Mira quién está aquí ¡ la princesa de la casa¡. Separándose de su esposa abrazó a su pequeña y dijo -que tal si ayudamos a Mamá y nos lavarnos las manos para comer.

\- Siiiii pero antes, dame una vuelta papi.

\- Una vuelta nada más .Albert giró varias veces a su hija.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2 REVELACIONES

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. Este es mi primer fic espero y les guste.

EL LADRON.

Capítulo 2

Revelaciones

Apenas tenían poco rato sentados en la mesa y Emily no bajaba.

Timbraron en la casa. Entró el mayordomo diciendo.

-Señor lo buscan del colegio de las Señoritas.

Pauna y María se miraron a los ojos sorprendidas.

-Páselos a mi despacho y dígales que en un momento los atendemos. Albert se dirigió a sus hijas y les preguntó – Hay algo que tengan que decirnos jovencitas; además no he visto a Emily.

María quiso hablar y Pauna la interrumpió – Nada, ni la menor idea del porqué estén aquí.

Se veía un poco nerviosa.

Albert levantándose de la mesa le dijo a Candy -Amor vamos al despacho, espero que sea rápido, tengo una cita importante y el día de hoy ha sido un poco complicado con unos inversionistas, sabes que nunca me gusta comer fuera de casa, por más saturado que esté, no me pierdo la compañía de mi familia.

Al salir casi chocaron con Dorothy – ups … disculpen .

-No has visto a Emily, Dorothy?. Preguntó Albert.

\- Está todavía en su cuarto Señor.

-Hmmm….. dile que baje, que ya se demoró mucho y quiero verla,

-Sí, señor.

Dorothy se dirigió a la planta de arriba.

Al entrar al despacho Albert se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de personas que estaban. Era la madre superiora Josephine, la hermana Teresa, una joven del colegio con el uniforme todo sucio, rasgado en unas partes, despeinada y un cardenal muy notorio en la mejilla izquierda y al parecer acompañada por sus padres.

Tomó la palabra la madre superiora – disculpen Señores Andley, es muy penoso interrumpirlos pero venimos a tratar un asunto muy delicado sobre el comportamiento de una de sus hijas, la señorita aquí presente junto con sus padres, me informaron que fue atacada literalmente por su hija.

Albert suspiró resignado –Madre, Pauna siempre se mete en líos por su carácter y espero que…

-No señor, perdón que lo interrumpa, esta vez no fue Pauna, Yo también estoy sorprendida; pero fue Emily y no solo eso, también ha faltado a algunas clases desde hace tiempo y tiene unos reportes de conducta, ha roto reglamentos y lo que es grave golpeo a esta chica por haberla sorprendido en el jardín del colegio con un joven que ni siquiera era del plantel y ante esta situación no me queda más que expulsar a su hija.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Emily era la chica más sensata y estudiosa de sus hijas. Albert y Candy estaban en shock, podrían creer que Pauna en un arrebato o hasta en María, pues ya tenían varios reportes de ellas por su conducta; pero ¡Emily nunca les daba ese tipo de problemas¡.

\- Madre, creo que hay un mal entendido dijo Candy.

\- No señora Andley, aquí la misma señorita Lilian Caleb les podrá confirmar no solo físicamente de como la dejó su hija, ella misma les dirá los hechos.

La chica con su voz llorosa empezó a relatar lo sucedido hace pocas horas.

\- Al sonar el timbre del término del receso iba por el jardín con unas amigas y nos dirigíamos al aula, me rezagué un poco de mis amigas y escuche unas voces cerca, mi curiosidad me detuvo y quise ver quien era, descubrí que era Emily con un joven que no pertenecía al colegio y era un poco mayor, de unos 17 años aproximadamente y como Emily tiene 13, se me hizo peligroso siendo que no era conocido, me acerqué más para escuchar que conversaban y este le decía que se fugarían al día siguiente que ya tenía todo listo, yo me asusté y salí de mi escondite para tratar de hacerla entrar en razón y al verse sorprendida me amenazó. –Sollozando Lilia continuaba – le dije que hablaría con sus hermanas y si era preciso con sus padres, en eso se me abalanzó a golpes y si no fuera por mis amigas que escucharon mis gritos, - sollozando terminó diciendo – me la quitaron de encima sino estaría más golpeada.

Los padres de la chica trataban de consolarla.

Albert pensó que lo que estaba sucediendo era bizarro, que estaba teniendo una de esos sueños extraños o más bien una pesadilla; poco a poco fue como saliendo de un letargo y empezó a sentir como se tensaban sus músculos por coraje, celos protectores e impotencia, no permitiría que a su hija le hicieran daño que se burlaran de su ingenuidad todavía era una niña.

Cómo daría con ese mal nacido y lo….Candy lo sacó de esos pensamientos al hablarle – Albert, Albert estas bien?. Nunca en todos los años de conocerlo Candy le había visto esa mirada, Él siempre fue sereno y metódico ante los problemas, nunca se dejaba llevar, siempre razonaba y actuaba con cautela.

\- Disculpen decía Albert, apenas si podía respirar. Enseguida se dirigió a la puerta del despacho y empezó a gritar -¡ George¡ Dorothy ¡ George ¡ ….Dorothy ¡ Dorothy¡

Enseguida llegaron.

– ¡Albert qué pasa?!- dijo George

\- Avisa a mi hijo que se encargue de la junta de los posibles socios e inversionistas de aviones.

\- No vas tu? , Es de suma importancia que estés ahí para calmar cualquier, tipo de especulaciones o dudas.

\- No, surgió un problema familiar, mi hijo y tú ya están empapados de este asunto y que mejor oportunidad para que William de un paso más firme en el cierre de los negocios.

George pensó que debía ser muy grave, Albert nunca dejaría el proyecto de la aviación así, tempestivamente – Bueno tu sabes que te quiero como a un hijo, cualquier cosa podemos resolverla, ya sabes dos cabezas piensan mejor que una…. ¿no?

– Gracias George, luego te pongo al tanto de como procederíamos en este inconveniente.

\- Dorothy ve por Emily, dile que la necesito urgentemente en el despacho y si es posible tráela tu misma.

\- Sí señor.

Candy trataba de calmar a Albert, alguna explicación tendría su hija, ella la conocía. Miraba a la chica que estaba con sus padres y algo no le cuadraba muy bien, muchos años ella misma vivió en carne propia, injusticias y no quería juzgar a su hija hasta escuchar su versión.

En la habitación Emily pensaba con tristeza en sus hermanas y que volvería a pegarle a esa pedante, malcriada si seguía metiéndose con sus seres queridos. Estaba en sus cavilaciones cuando Dorothy la llamaba por quinta vez, pero ahora sonaba como asustada – ¡Emily tu padre te espera en el despacho!.

-Ya voy! que raro que no me esperan en el comedor? Pensó para sí.

Abrió la puerta y Dorothy estaba preocupada.

\- Vamos, tu papá está impaciente por tu demora.

\- Dices que me espera en el despacho? , Que no están en el comedor?

\- No, le urge primero hablar contigo.

Las dos bajaron, Dorothy la dejó en la puerta del despacho y se fue deprisa.

Emily tocó la puerta antes de entrar y esperó a que le contestara su padre para pasar.

Albert casi no podía controlar la rabia, la desilusión, pero tenía que contenerse.

\- Pasa Emily.

Al entrar vio a la directora y tanta gente ahí reunida, cayó en cuenta que Lilian no se quedaría sin una revancha.

Albert sin esperar, fue directo con su hija,- ya sabes porque están aquí, me supongo Jovencita

-Si,…. y lo volvería hacer.

Albert llegó junto a su hija y le dio una bofetada.

Candy se sorprendió, Albert nunca les había pegado a sus hijos,

\- ¡Discúlpate con la familia Caleb, nunca te debiste comportar así .

Emily se tocaba su mejilla que le ardía por el golpe, pero más le dolía que le hablara así su padre.

\- No lo voy hacer… ella …

\- ¡Calla….. y pide disculpas ¡. La interrumpió Albert. – ¡Te estamos esperando Emily Andley!

Afuera del despacho estaban William, Pauna, Rosemary y María, acudieron pronto al escuchar a su padre alterado.

La joven sabía que al escuchar el nombre y apellido juntos. era el límite de sus padres.

Apretando las manos en puño, con ojos llorosos, temblando y apenas audible dijo.

\- Lamento lo sucedido señores Caleb.

La señora Caleb tenía su mirada altiva, despectiva y agregó.

\- Eso pasa cuando a los hijos se les descuida y no saben con qué tipo de amistades andan,

\- Mujer eso está demás, bueno Señor Andley, gracias por su amabilidad, que su hija mejore su comportamiento. Luego se dirigió a la Superiora – Hermana, esperamos que solo suspenda unos días a esta jovencita ….creo que una expulsión está demás .

\- Señor Caleb, los lineamientos del colegio son muy claros y no podríamos hacer una excepción. La señorita Andley rompió varias reglas. Dijo la hermana Josephine en tono tajante. Luego se dirigió a Albert.

\- Señor Andley, espero que pase al colegio por los papeles de su hija. dijo la superiora - bueno sin otro asunto que atender nos retiramos, buenas tardes.


	3. Chapter 3 EL CASTIGO

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE.

CAPITULO 3

EL CASTIGO

\- Espere hermana, sé que tienen sus reglas, pero le pido que no expulse a mi hija, sino que la transfiera al Real colegio San Pablo en Inglaterra; Emily siempre fue una buena alumna. Dijo Albert.

\- Déjeme hacer una junta con el consejo del colegio y más tardar, pasado mañana por la tarde le tengo una respuesta, por lo pronto queda suspendida indefinidamente. Nuevamente Buenas tardes, con permiso.

Diciendo esto salieron del despacho.

Emily se sentía devastada, le dolía que sus padres no le dieran tiempo de defenderse y se le vino a la mente. Que les contaría Lilian para que ni siquiera la quisieran escuchar

Inglaterra y de Interna? Lejos de su familia y de sus sueños, Todo esto por lo más preciado para ella.

Parada ahí, sin poderse mover por su desolación, en el despacho de su padre; le salían las lágrimas sin poderlas contener. Viendo como una autómata la gran figura de 1.90 de su padre, ella apenas de 1.40 de estatura, le dolía que Él, ni siquiera la quisiera ver. Albert miraba por el ventanal de su despacho hacia el jardín, le daba la espalda, con las manos cruzadas atrás.

\- Papá ….Yo ….

\- Retírate a tu habitación ahora, después hablamos.

Candy entró al despacho después de acompañar y despedir a los visitantes inesperados.

El ambiente se sentía irrespirable. – Cariño pasemos al comedor. Se escuchó la vos de Candy rompiendo el denso silencio.

Afuera del despacho seguían los otros hijos de la pareja.

\- Candy, da la orden que vallan sirviendo la comida, pasen todos, excepto Emily que estará en su habitación hasta que parta a Inglaterra, si es que la aceptan, sino veremos que hacemos. Albert continuo – Esperemos que en tu cuarto tengas mucho tiempo para pensar en tus actos y en las consecuencias, ¡Ya retírate¡.

Pauna no daba crédito que su padre fuera tan inflexible y todo por una pelea escolar, ahora si supiera que ella no defendió a su hermana, ni dijo ninguna palabra por su familia.

Candy tomó los hombros de su hija para acompañarla a la habitación, cuando Albert habló:

\- Deja que Dorothy la lleve a su cuarto Candy. pasemos al comedor.

En el comedor se sentía la tristeza, ¿cómo es que en un segundo cambian las cosas?.

\- Papá qué hizo Emily. Para que la quisieran expulsar del colegio? Preguntó William.

\- Ahora no William, estamos comiendo, ya después hablaremos y tengo una conversación pendiente también con tus hermanas, pero por ahora solo comamos.

Nunca antes se había comido tan en silencio en la casa de los Andley.

Al terminar de comer Albert y su hijo se fueron al despacho para ultimar los detalles sobre la junta con los inversionistas. –Papá ¿estás seguro que no vas a la junta?, sé que es importante para ti este negocio.

\- No hijo, yo confío en tu buen juicio; no tengo cabeza ahorita, tengo que analizar cómo proceder y proteger a tu hermana, tengo que ver la forma de localizar a….. se interrumpió Albert apretando la mandíbula. su hijo lo veía tenso.

\- A quien Padre?

\- A nadie, tu concéntrate en los inversionistas. Anda ya vete y en la noche espero tener buenas noticias hijo.

\- Bueno con permiso Padre.

William quería ver a su hermana antes de irse, saber cómo estaba; no comprendía que pudo haber hecho para que la quisieran expulsar. Una niña dulce, responsable. ¿qué pasaría?.

En la noche tendría tiempo para escabullirse a su cuarto y poderla consolar, le dolía verla así y le dolía más, ver como su Padre fue tan duro con ella. No sabía cómo, pero haría todo lo posible y lo imposible para que no la alejaran de ahí. De hecho era con la hermana que más se identificaba.

Pauna y María decidieron mejor hacer sus deberes escolares, no sabían cómo hablar con sus padres y tal vez las castigarían por callar lo de Emily.

Albert no salía del despacho y Candy entró para dialogar sobre su hija.

Él, se encontraba parado mirando por el ventanal hacia el gran jardín, Candy llegó, lo rodeó con sus brazos y recargando la cabeza en su ancha espalda; le dijo – Cariño tenemos que hablar y escuchar a Emily. Todo apunta que actúo mal, pero conozco a mi hija, hay algo más; además hay algo que no me gusta de esa compañera de Pauna.

Albert le dijo.

\- No miraste como venía esa chica?. Emily aceptó que lo hizo y que además lo volvería hacer. Lo grave es que se quiere fugar con un joven, pero voy investigar hasta dar con El; es necesario alejar a Emily antes de cometa una locura.

No saldrá de su cuarto y quiero más personal vigilando la casa para que no se pueda ir.

\- Te desconozco Albert, recuerda que siempre hemos dialogado con nuestros hijos.

\- Por ahora no puedo, ni quiero verla.

\- Amor, tus celos no te dejan mirar claro, por favor permite que Emily hable contigo.

\- No… y por el momento nadie puede ir a su cuarto.

\- Yo la vi muy afectada, para Ella, eres su adoración, hasta quiere entrar más adelante a la empresa familiar con tal de estar más tiempo contigo Albert.

\- Pues creo que ya no soy el único en su afecto.

\- Tu dolor no te deja ver Albert, no la mandes a Inglaterra podríamos ver otras opciones, nunca hemos estado lejos de nuestros hijos.

\- Lo de Inglaterra está por resolverse. Dijo Albert en tono tajante.


	4. Chapter 4 INFLEXIBLE

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 4.

INFLEXIBLE

Mientras Candy y Albert estaban en el despacho, María no sabe cómo hablar con sus padres sobre lo ocurrido y se siente culpable por no defender a su hermana en el colegio.

Recuerda que siempre eran muy unidas, pero a partir que Lilian entro al colegio fue cambiando todo y reconoce que hasta ella. Pero la que había resentido todo era Emily.

Las horas pasan y cae la noche, en el hogar de los Andley sigue sintiéndose el silencio.

William y George llegaron a la Mansión con buenas noticias laborales, todo salió a la perfección no hubo ningún problema que Albert no estuviera presente.

\- George podrías darle los detalles de la reunión a mi padre, es que apenas tengo tiempo de cambiarme para irme a la casa de Chloe. Y además quiero venir más temprano por lo de Emily.

\- Si, no te preocupes casanova. dijo George , dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

Rápido William se dirigió a cambiarse para salir a su cita .

George se encontró con Dorothy.

\- Buenas noches Dorothy donde y como está Albert .

\- Que te digo George, el señor y la señora no han salido del despacho desde el alboroto de la niña Emily.

\- Gracias Dorothy .

George se dirigió al despacho tocando la puerta. – Albert puedo pasar?

\- Pasa George; Que tal la reunión?

\- Mejor no pudo ser, todo está finiquitado.

\- Bueno Los dejo. dijo Candy, saliendo antes de cerrar la puerta y mirando a Albert continuó – Piénsalo Amor, por favor tenemos que hablar con tu hija no lo dejemos así.

\- Después lo hablamos Candy.

George se sentó frente al escritorio y esperó a que Albert empezara a conversar del tema que quisiera

\- Bueno George, todo salió perfecto yo confió en ustedes; ahora lo importante es lo que pasó hoy en la familia.

\- Algo me dijo William en el camino, como es que expulsaron a Emily?. si es la más estudiosa y menos guerrosa de tus hijas .

\- Parece que ahora es la que anda mal, con decirte que se quiere fugar con un hombre.

\- ¡Queeé?¡ George casi se cae de la silla y dice – ¡Caramba! , me estás hablando de la dulce Emily?. No puede ser verdad Albert, debe de haber una confusión.

\- No ninguna George, una chica escuchó cuando ese bastardo le proponía fugarse mañana y como los descubrió mi hija se le lazó a golpes.

\- Albert ya hablaste con tu hija?

\- No, que más pruebas que la chica esta golpeada y la misma hermana Josephine confirmó que varias estudiantes vieron a un joven que no era del colegio escapando por uno de los muros..

\- Discúlpame Albert, yo lo dudo. Conozco a tu hija, aunque es todavía una niña confío en su buen juicio.

\- Por lo mismo que es pequeña un hombre puede manipularla mediante las ilusiones y la tarea que te encomiendo es que investigues quien es este fulano y como encontrarlo. Y en cuanto Emily, si no la expulsan la transfieren a Inglaterra.

\- Y Candy cómo está? Dijo George.

\- Está preocupada, nunca nos hemos separado de nuestros hijos, ella opina lo mismo que tú, que debe haber una confusión.

\- Y Emily cómo está? , Dijo algo de esta situación? Preguntó George preocupado. para El, los hijos de Albert eran sus nietos.

\- Pues no pude mirarla y en cuanto hablar, no quise cruzar ninguna palabra. La mandé a su recamara hasta que se resuelva lo de su expulsión o traslado.

\- Albert hijo, siempre has sido justo y ecuánime , no permitas que tus celos de padre te ciegue. juntos tú y Candy deben escuchar a tu hija.

\- Por lo pronto investiga quién es el joven. Lo podríamos meter hasta a la cárcel porque mi hija es una menor.

George solo movía la cabeza sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, - Bueno deja me pongo en contacto con unos conocidos para agilizar todo.

Antes de retirarse le dijo – Hijo reflexiona y escucha a Emily no lo dejes. Hablando con ella ya verías como proceder después.

Albert solo se quedó callado.

Cuando llegó William, quiso ver a su hermana pero el cuarto estaba cerrado con llave, fue a buscar a su madre a preguntar por qué esas medidas.

Para esas horas Candy estaba en su recamara desenredando su cabello para después amarrarlo en una trenza. William toca la puerta.

\- Puedo pasar?

\- Si pasa hijo,

\- Porque Emily está bajo llave?, que hizo?.

\- Que está bajo llave?

\- Si hace un momento quise verla pero no pude pasar.

Suspirando y moviendo la cabeza con una negativa, Candy dejó su cepillo. - No puede ser, ¿que tu padre la encerró bajo llave?.

William continúo. -Fue solo un pleito a lo que vi, porque la chica tenía descompuesto el uniforme.

\- Pues según esa chica afirma que tu hermana la golpeo, al descubrir que se quería fugar con un hombre.

\- ¡Queee¡ Emily nunca haría tal cosa. Tenemos que hablar con ella.

Albert llegó a la recamara.

\- Buenas noches hijo.

\- Papá, porque Encierras a Emily, quise verla y no pude entrar.

\- Está castigada y lo hago para que no vaya hacer una locura,

\- Pero ni siquiera la podemos ver?

\- Por hoy no.

\- Pero tienen que hablar con ella, ver su punto de vista, y si de verdad anda con ese muchacho, donde lo conoció? si siempre andan juntas mis tres hermanas.

\- Albert reflexionando dijo - Es verdad, entonces Pauna y María también lo conocen. Deja les pregunto en donde vive y quien es.

\- Por el momento no puede ser, tus hijas ya están dormidas comentó Candy.


	5. Chapter 5 RUMORES

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 5.

RUMORES.

En la mañana, Pauna y María se fueron al colegio más temprano que de costumbre, con tal de no toparse con sus padres.

Ya en el colegio se rumoreaba que Emily fue suspendida y tal vez hasta expulsada porque fue encontrada con un joven, María y Pauna se sorprendieron sobre esa versión, ¿quién había dicho tal cosa de Emily?

Ellas sabían lo del pleito con Lilian; pero lo del Joven era calumnia.

Pronto pasaron cada una a sus respectivos salones, porque las clases comenzaban, para ellas el día pasaba muy lento en el colegio y estaban abstraídas pensando en su hermana encerrada en su habitación y su pronta partida.

Al sonar el timbre del receso, en toda la escuela el tema de conversación era Emily y su desliz.

María estaba hecha una furia, pues el nombre de su hermana estaba en boca de todos. Sospechaba quien podría ser; no descansaría hasta descubrir a la que regó la mentira, la desenmascararía y limpiaría el nombre de Emily. Eso era su prioridad.

No tardó mucho, en saber quién dijo tal barbaridad, sus sospechas fueron acertadas. Ella misma la escuchó pavoneándose sobre lo sucedido, pero dando una versión distinta.

Además a la descarada, la apoyaban un grupito de niñas sosas, que querían entrar en su círculo; dejando mal parada a su hermana. Tristemente, hacían leña del árbol caído.

¿Cómo ayudar a su hermana, si el mal ya estaba hecho? Ella María, era tan solo una chica de 14 años contra la palabra del grupo.

Aunque ella y Pauna sabían la verdad. ¿Cómo harían que Lilian se retractara? Y… ¿qué oportunidad tenían ante la superiora sin pruebas?, solo era la palabra de las hermanas de la infractora contra hechos incriminatorios.

Pauna por su parte se veía pensativa y triste.

María al salir de clases estaba harta y al ver la actitud de Pauna fue la gota que derramó su enojo.

Volteando con su hermana, mientras que esperaban al chófer de la familia le dijo.

-¡Qué…. no piensas decir ni una sola palabra Pauna! …. ¡¿Vas estar de cobarde o dar la espalda, como todo el tiempo que agredieron a nuestra hermana?, ¡me avergüenzo de ti y de mí. Nuestros padres nos enseñaron a apoyarnos y que hicimos?! …. ¡ la dejamos a su suerte por un espejismo, por una mala amistad!

Pauna era decidida, voluntariosa pero noble. Desde que conoció a Lilian se deslumbró por la moda, las relaciones sociales y posibles fiestas para conocer chicos. Se dejó arrastrar por pertenecer al grupo popular y se daba cuenta que su familia estaba sufriendo.

Soltó el llanto y María la abrazó.

\- Tienes Razón María, perdóname Tú también, tenemos que hablar con Papá y afrontar lo que nos toca de este embrollo.

\- Pero, ¿cómo demostramos que Lilian miente?. María dijo con desaliento.

De repente dijo con esperanza y alegría.

-¡Ya sé!, tenemos un testigo que nos puede ayudar Pauna, el joven que estuvo ahí, él puede ayudarnos a desenredar esto.

\- Pero como lo localizamos…¡Emily lo conoce!... Ella nos puede orientar en donde lo encontramos. ¡wow! …. te fijaste María; lo alto y buen mozo que era.

\- No cambias Pauna, hasta en estos momentos.

Evans, el chofer se veía impaciente, pues ya tenía rato esperándolas y ellas estaban cerca de la reja del colegio enfrascadas hablando.

Pauna notó que ya había llegado el chofer. – vamos María, que Evans tiene rato esperándonos.

Se atravesaron, el chofer como siempre les abrió la puerta del coche saludándolas.

\- Buenas tardes señoritas,

\- Buenas tardes Evans. Discúlpanos por hacerte esperar.

\- No hay de que señorita Pauna.

Todos los empleados se sentían afortunados por trabajar con la familia Ardley White, porque eran justos y sencillos a pesar de pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas de Estados Unidos y parte de Europa.

Pauna notó en el trayecto que Evans quería hablar. – Pasa algo Evans?.

\- Disculpen mi atrevimiento señoritas, pero ¿cómo está la señorita Emily?. Desde hace unos meses la noto distinta, como triste y ahora ni se presentó al colegio.

No les cayó de sorpresa que hasta los empleados notaran los cambios en la familia, pues tenían un trato cordial y hasta de amistad con ellos.

Continuó diciendo Evans -Escuché unos rumores en la casa, que está castigada, Sé que estoy siendo impertinente, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlas, estoy a sus órdenes.

Pauna por ser la mayor tomó la palabra.

\- Gracias Evans, ….sobre mi hermana Emily , si está castigada, por cierto injustamente por un mal entendido; una calumnia y nosotras dos contribuimos directa e indirectamente en esto; estamos arrepentidas y tratando de remediar este problema.

\- Hablen con sus Padres, es lo mejor que pueden hacer; ellos son muy comprensivos. Dijo Evans

Ahora es María quien toma la palabra.

\- Desgraciadamente todo apunta a incriminar a Emily y Papá está fuera de sí, ha sido inflexible con nuestra hermana; tenemos una esperanza para aclarar esto, con un testigo que nos puede apoyar pero lo tenemos que localizar.

\- Les reitero mi ayuda Señoritas si hay algo que pueda hacer, estoy a sus órdenes.

\- Gracias Evans. Dijeron ambas jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron a la Casa y se bajaron del carro.

Dentro la tempestad, siempre hay alguien dispuesto a ayudar y eso les dio fuerzas para continuar.

Pauna pensó. Primer paso, hablar con Emily sobre el paradero del Joven y después aclarar con El todo este embrollo, lo más pronto.

Candy esperaba a sus hijas simulando estar irritada porque estaba segura que ese día se fueron muy temprano para no hablar con ellos

Al entrar las chicas, Candy las retó.

\- Muy bonito jovencitas, desde cuando las he enseñado a no afrontar un problema. Su padre ahora está muy molesto con ustedes. Esta vez él tiene razón.- Hay una plática con ustedes que no puede posponerse. Ya no tarda su padre.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6 OSCURO ORIZONTE

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 6

OSCURO ORIZONTE

\- Mamá, deja pasar a cambiamos mientras llega Papá. dijo María.

\- No, ya no tarda,…. miren ya llegó.

Con esa altura y la seguridad de Albert imponía respeto. Era amable pero cuando daba una orden más valían cumplirla. Por algo era un gran empresario y jefe del Clan de los Andley.

\- Buenas tardes dijo Albert, dando su portafolio a George que venía con él. Continuó – miren quienes están aquí, pasemos al despacho niñas; vamos Candy le depositó suave beso en los labios.

Ya estando los cuatro en el despacho, Albert les preguntó.

\- Cuando y donde su hermana conoció ese joven y desde cuando mantienen una relación?, ¡respondan cualquiera de las dos; no le sigan tapando!. Dando un fuerte puñetazo en el escritorio.

Albert se veía irritado.

Al sonido del golpe, las dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron.

Tomó la palabra Pauna

\- Nosotras tampoco sabemos pero….

\- ¡No mientan, siempre andan Juntas! Gritó Albert.

Candy trataba de calmarlo.

\- Nosotras nos enteramos de una calumnia en el colegio sobre Emily, que se quiere fugar y no es….verd no alcanzó a terminar María cuando la interrumpió Albert

\- Es la Verdad! ¡La propia Lilian la descubrió hablando con ese y por eso tu hermana la golpeó! Gritaba Albert

\- Nosotras estábamos ahí y el joven solo la defendió. Dijo Pauna apenas con voz audible

\- ¡Entonces si estaba con El!, ¡Como se llama…., contesten!

\- No sabemos cómo se llama, Si estaba ahí,…. pero El …..

Timbró el teléfono. Y contestó Albert.

-Residencia Andley?. Si el habla, diga Madre Superiora, si…. Muchas gracias. Hasta pronto; ahí estaré.

\- Qué pasa Albert, que te dijo la hermana Josephine?. Preguntó Candy.

\- Ya deliberaron en el consejo escolar, no ha sido expulsada, pero si es transferida a Inglaterra. Tiene que viajar lo más pronto.

Candy sintió una gran pena, nunca se había separado de ninguno de sus hijos por motivos fuertes, solo por vacaciones.

Empezó hablar Pauna

\- Papá no es justo, Emily es inoce… -¡No digan más mentiras! solo díganme el nombre del Joven. Interrumpió Albert.

\- ¡No lo sabemos y quisiéramos encontrarlo por Emily!. Gritó María.

\- Pues está bien, ustedes dos también quedan castigadas a no salir por un tiempo, ni con sus primos. Vayan hacer sus deberes.

Al salir sus hijas. Albert le habla a George.

\- Que pasa Albert?

\- Investiga cuando zarpa el próximo barco a Inglaterra.

\- Siempre se va Emily?

\- Así es George, ya la transfirieron. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

\- Está bien, enseguida arreglo todo, con permiso.

Diciendo esto George sale rumbo a las oficinas de Cunard White Star,

\- Candy vamos con Emily para que empiece a ver lo del viaje .Terminó diciendo Albert

Candy quería escuchar a sus hijas Pauna y María, pero por el momento acompañaba a su Marido; no había visto a su hija Emily desde anoche.

En otro Lugar, en una habitación de una mansión estilo victoriana; se veía un joven de cabello rubio obscuro, de mirada azul, para su edad era un poco alto, en estado intranquilo y en cierta manera desesperado por ver a una pequeña infractora de ojos verdes. Ese día, fue al mismo lugar, junto al muro del colegio donde una mañana literalmente le cayó encima esa pequeña.

No pudo investigar sobre lo que había pasado con ella. Mañana iría de vuelta a la misma hora al muro del colegio y hasta escalaría, para poder verla de lejos o investigar cómo estaba después del altercado con esas brujas .

Con una sonrisa en los labios empezó a recordar.

INICIO flashback

Se me hace tarde para las clases de teatro, por más rápido que voy, tal vez no llego a tiempo, esta cuadra está muy larga, se ve un muro blanco casi interminable, hago un pequeño freno para ver mi reloj son las 11:00 am.. Al intentar iniciar mi camino; escucho una vos.

-¡Cuidado ya voy!.

De reojo veo una sombra cayendo hacia mí, no tardo en sentir un golpe en mi costado impulsándome, perdiendo el equilibrio y dándome de bruces contra el piso.

-¡Auch! Disculpa. Escuché esa vos apresurada. Al tratar de recomponerme, resbalé y casi caigo de nuevo, enojado y listo para pelear por el atropello, me levanté y me sacudí. Al parecer era una chica la causante, fue tan rápida que solo vi a lo lejos, un uniforme escolar blanco y una larga cabellera oscura.

que se cree esa mocosa pensé .

Seguí caminando mal humorado. Por el percance ya no llegué a tiempo. Más adelante estaba la reja de entrada de un Colegio. Valla, valla conque la mocosa se escapó . Esto no se quedaba así. Seguí mi camino aunque por su culpa no llegué a tiempo a mi primera clase.

El destino no tardó mucho en cruzarme con esa mocosa. Al llegar al aula del taller de teatro. Me llamaron la atención.

\- ¡Alexander! Esperamos que no siga llegando tarde o cree que por su familia lo tiene resuelto.

\- No volverá a suceder profesor.

Al salir de la clase, en la cafetería del lugar, a lo lejos la vi. Acaparaba varias miradas.

Ese uniforme y ese cabello largo obscuro, me acerqué con sigilo a ver que podía averiguar del porque estaba ahí.

Ya estando cerca escuché que estaba pidiendo informes sobre clases de pintura, mi curiosidad me hizo acercarme más, para ver el rostro de la mocosa. Terminó de escuchar la información y dijo.

\- Gracias Señorita por su información. dio media vuelta rápido, al parecer siempre lleva prisa y volvió a chocar conmigo.

\- ¡O …Disculpa! . Levantó su rostro para mirar con quien había topado.

Es bajita, delgada, la mocosa si acaso llega a los trece años, levantó su rostro para mirarme.

Fue cuando la vi de cerca. Sus facciones son finas, una nariz respingada y en la mejilla derecha se le hace un pequeño hoyuelo, Su tono de piel es peculiar, un color canela que enmarca unos grandes ojos verdes.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por un instante, no sé porque, pero noté que había tristeza.

Enseguida apresuró el paso, para escapar.

La agarré del brazo.

\- Espera… siempre atropellas a las personas.

\- Cómo dices?.

\- En este día, alguien escapó del colegio sin importar a quien tira al suelo y ni siquiera da una disculpa apropiada.

\- O…..eres con el que choqué hace rato?.

\- Pues no diría que chocaste. Literalmente te aventaste y fui tu colchón. Todavía me duele el hombro y fuiste la causante de mi retraso a clases.

\- Disculpa y hasta luego, dijo jalando su brazo para soltarse de mi.

\- Un momento… eso es todo?.

\- Ya me disculpé. Lo siento. Haciendo una reverencia un poco exagerada. – si me permite, me retiro….. Satisfecho?

\- Siempre eres igual de mal creada. A tus padres les gustaría saber porque no estas en clases.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar lo último y salió corriendo.

Ese fue el día que la conocí solo sabía que le gustaba la pintura y que escapo del colegio por ello. Sus padres serian inflexibles y no le permitían estudiar eso?.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Mañana iré al colegio y no me retiraré hasta saber algo de Emily con estos pensamientos se preparaba para bajar a comer y acompañar a su madre, pues su padre estaba de gira.

Emily se encontraba con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, nunca había estado su padre enojado y menos con ella, le gustaba estar con Él, era comprensivo, alegre y en momentos hasta despreocupado. No entendía porque esta vez no la escuchaba. Vio que abrían la puerta de su cuarto. Eran sus padres.

-Emily queremos comunicarte que fuiste transferida a Inglaterra, tu madre te ayudará arreglar tus cosas. Partes cuanto antes.

Albert vio a su hija, haría todo, con tal de que estuviera fuera del alcance de aquel canalla.

Por un momento quiso abrazarla, consolarla y hasta escucharla, le dolía que su hija cambiara a tal grado, sin pensar en el dolor que les causaba si se fugaba con ese hombre.

Estaba dolido, Emily, de sus cuatro hijas era la más cariñosa. La que se interesaba en los negocios familiares después de William; la echaría de menos pero era la mejor decisión.

\- Te dejo con tu madre.

Diciendo esto Albert salió del cuarto sin retroceder aunque su hija le había hablado.

\- Papá no me alejes, escúchame. Se desplomó en su cama llorando.

Candy se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, le parecía injusto el actuar de su Príncipe, esa noche tendría una plática muy seria con El. En los años de casados habían tenido sus desacuerdos y hasta unos problemas, pero el dialogo entre los dos era abierto y siempre llegaban a un acuerdo juntos.

Esta vez ella lo había dejado decidir, respetando todo su actuar, aunque no estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Era el momento de intervenir.

\- Hija cálmate, sé que hay momentos en la vida que todo nos parece oscuro, yo he pasados por algunos, dale tiempo a tu papá, ánimo estoy contigo, empieza a contarme.

En los brazos de su madre siguió llorando por un buen rato, ni siquiera podía hablar.

Acariciando los cabellos de su hija, en sus brazos poco a poco la fue calmando.

Hipando Emily empezó hablar,

\- De unos meses para acá mi vida en el colegio ha sido difícil, bueno desde que llegó ….Lilian.

\- Por qué hija?

\- Ser adoptada y mi color de piel, no ayuda mucho.

\- Notamos que bajaste de calificación, los reportes que habla la madre Josephine nunca no los diste a firmar y porque te saltaste algunas clases ¿a dónde salías?.

\- Con los problemas del colegio, un día me escapé, supe de un lugar que dan clases de pintura y después me inscribí.

\- Para inscribirte deben firmar tus padres, todavía eres pequeña, que hiciste.

\- Pues encontré una forma y tengo mis ahorros.

\- Emily Andley! , como te ingeniaste para que no fueran tus padres a firmar tu inscripción.

Su madre se estaba poniendo seria.

\- Me puse solo tu apellido. Emily White…..es que Andley es muy conocido, como soy distinta a ustedes me fue fácil pasar desapercibida. llevé una carta firmada de mi madre enferma, en la que indicaba que podía estudiar y pedía mi ingreso.

\- Pusiste mi firma?

\- No. inventé un Nombre y la firma.

\- Hubieras pedido estudiar pintura y nosotros te apoyábamos.

\- Es que el apellido Andley a veces pesa mucho.

\- Y el muchacho que estaba en el colegio cuando la pelea. ¿quién es? Y tienes algo que ver con El?

\- a…. Alexander. Es solo un conocido.

\- Que hacia ahí.

\- No lo sé, de la nada salió.

\- Y de dónde lo conoces. Continuaba su madre.

\- Él va a la misma escuela de arte.

\- Tu traslado es un hecho, no te preocupes hoy en la noche hablo con tu padre. por el momento te tienes que ir, pero pronto convenceré a tu padre para que regreses.

\- No me quiero ir. Sollozando otra vez.

\- Tranquilízate, deja te traigo de comer.

Diciendo esto, Candy salió pensando.

cuando yo era adolescente y a lo que recuerdo, Albert nunca puso el grito en el cielo por lo sucedido en el colegio con Terry. Siempre me apoyó y en unas ocasiones hasta fue mi cómplice, como la vez que me regaló los trajes de Romeo y Julieta con antifaz y peluca para así asistir al festival de Mayo sin ser reconocida. Fue emocionante escapar de mi cuarto de castigo.

Ahora con nuestra hija se pone como energúmeno, no quiere escucharla. Al caer la noche en nuestra alcoba, tendremos una plática, haré lo posible para que hable con Emily.

Después de la comida Albert fue al colegio para firmar los papeles del traslado de su hija al viejo continente.

\- Madre Superiora, gracias por reconsiderar la expulsión y trasladar a mi hija al Real colegio San Pablo.

\- No hay de que, señor Andley. El consejo también reconsideró por las calificaciones que siempre mostró Emily y su anterior conducta. Esto le ayudará a usted también para alejarla de las malas influencias.

\- Gracias, nuevamente hermana y sin otro pendiente me retiro.

\- Hasta pronto señor Andley.

Albert se dirigió a su oficina, donde pasó toda la tarde hasta muy entrada la noche, escuchaba la lluvia golpear las ventanas. Tenía que avanzar, tener todo listo para dejar de encargados en los negocios a George y a William mientras él viajaba a Inglaterra con su hija.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, los chicos ya habían cenado y se habían retirado a descansar, Candy lo esperaba para cenar juntos.

\- Como te fue en el transcurso de la tarde Albert.

\- Un poco molido física y mental. fui a firmar lo del traslado de Emily, la lluvia que arrecia, muchas cosas pendientes en la oficina y tengo que resolverlas antes de irme a Inglaterra.

\- Amor pasemos a cenar, porque supongo que no has probado ningún refrigerio.

Albert se veía agotado y su humor últimamente no era el mejor.

Hasta la lluvia le molesta lo que antes le parecía romántica pensó Candy.

Candy trató de ser amena en la cena, Albert se veía ausente y cansado.

Al terminar la cena Albert tomó la palabra.

\- Querida, mientras que te alistas para dormir, pasaré al despacho a tomar una copa de whisky y firmaré unos papeles para dejarte los gastos y los pagos de la casa.

Candy se levantó, se puso atrás de Albert que seguía sentado; lo rodeó con sus brazos y Le depositó un beso entre la mejilla y la oreja derecha y le susurro.

\- No demores, te espero.

Candy se retiró a su habitación.

Albert terminó de firmar y se fue a descansar. Al entrar vio a Candy sentada esperándolo.

\- Hola Amor, sé que estás cansado; pero tenemos que hablar sobre tu hija Emily.

Albert se pasó al baño para cambiarse, Al regresar Candy continuó.

\- Me parece que has sido inflexible con ella, no has le has dado la oportunidad de hablar sobre lo ocurrido y de cómo se siente.

En tono irónico Albert contestó.

\- Explicarme que…¡como golpeó a esa chica o como pensaba fugarse!

-No has pensado Albert, Lo difícil que ha sido para ella la escuela y lo que quiere. Por nuestras ocupaciones no hemos notado su cambio.

\- Crees que no conozco a mi hija?.

\- Pasa algo Albert, porque ninguno de los dos advertimos su cambio.

La vos de Albert empezó a subir de tono.

\- Deja te lo digo… ¡su cambio es ese desgraciado!.

\- Si no hablas con ella, como podrás ver el trasfondo de todo.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres , que le aplauda! y ¡aparte me convenza que no hizo nada, aunque yo vea la evidencia?!.

\- Solo te pido que la escuches.

\- No Candy, tiene que irse.

\- Sabes lo difícil que es para ella ser una Andley?, recuerda que para nosotros también ha sido difícil en algún momento de nuestra vida.

\- ¡Ya basta Candy! , no me salgas con una excusa de su proceder.

\- ¡ Basta Albert!. Tan, no estuvimos al pendiente, que tu hija estudia otra cosa a escondidas. En vez de pedirnos a nosotros sus padres, el apoyo.

\- ¡Ahora que hizo!, ¡cómo que estudia a escondidas!. Bueno, ahora todo lo hace así. …Ves… si no le damos una lección, seguirá ocultando todo.

Enfadada y casi gritando por la impotencia. Candy continuó.

\- ¡Mira que eres cabeza dura!. Que pasó con mi marido, quien eres, te desconozco Albert…. por favor recapacita.

\- Ahora tú!... . mira…¡mejor me voy a dormir a mi despacho!.

Diciendo esto, salió hecho una furia.

Candy no daba crédito, en tanto tiempo de casados y de conocer a Albert, reaccionaba como si fuera otro. Nunca se dormían sin resolver entre ellos cualquier desacuerdo. Pero ahora él decidía irse hasta de ella.

Candy escuchaba la lluvia pegar en su ventana y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

En otra habitación de la casa Emily tampoco dormía y estaba resuelta que durante el día ella se escaparía.


	7. Chapter 7 DESESPERACIÓN

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 7

DESESPERACIÓN.

Candy bajó temprano para hablar con su marido. Albert ya no estaba.

Sus hijas se fueron al colegio y William a la Universidad, la más pequeña dormía y Emily en su cuarto.

Candy pensaba en la manera de hacer reaccionar a su marido, unos golpes insistentes en la puerta de la entrada de la casa, la sobresaltaron.

Al abrir Dorothy, entró el jardinero asustado.

\- Señora, señora, la niña Emily … esta como muerta!.

Candy sintió una opresión en el pecho, - Ella está en su recamara. Afirmó convencida.

-No señora, la Niña Emily está afuera tirada en el jardín.

Mientras le explicaba iban corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su hija.

\- Al parecer, quiso salirse por su balcón mediante el árbol que está pegado a su ventana, pero resbaló por la lluvia y se ha caído. No responde. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva ahí. Dijo Rogers el jardinero.

Al llegar Candy vio a su hija tirada. La escena le recordaba lo que pasó muchos años atrás. Estaba paralizada, las imágenes de Anthony se le agolparon en la mente. No pude ser, ahora mi hija .

Reaccionando, se acercó temblorosa a Emily, tenía que ser fuerte. Su hija tenía muchos raspones en la cara. sangre, mucha sangre. Como enfermera Sabía que era peligroso moverla, con cuidado le tomó el pulso. Por fin pudo respirar al encontrar el pulso de su hija, estaba débil pero viva.

\- ¡Dorothy, habla al hospital, que vengan por mi hija ¡. cuida que la niña no venga al jardín, localiza a mi marido y avísale que Emily sufrió un accidente, que lo esperamos en el hospital .

Rosemary se despertó buscando a su madre, bajó y antes que saliera al jardín Rosa su nana la detuvo.

Candy pidió algunos trapos, para detener con cuidado la sangre que salía de la cabeza de Emily.

La casa parecía un caos, Dorothy ayudaba en una cosa y otra, se acordó que no le había llamado a Albert.

Albert estaba en su oficina enfrascado en tanto pendiente que resolver, sonó el teléfono,

Al contestar se escuchó la vos de Dorothy .

\- SEÑOR ALBERT?¡

\- Si… que pasa Dorothy?,

\- ¡HAY SEÑOR, NO SE COMO ….

\- QUE PASA DOROTHY, ¡HABLA,

\- LA NIÑA EMILY, SUFRIÓ UN ACCIDENTE …. LA SEÑORA CANDY Y PERSONAL DEL HOSPITAL SE LA LLEVARON SIN CONOCIMIENTO, LA TRASLADARON CON SUMO CUIDADO CON EL DOCTOR LEONARD.

Albert soltó el teléfono, tenía que salir urgentemente., Desesperado Salió y chocó con George.

\- Albert ¿ a dónde vas tan rápido y pálido?.

\- George, ve por William a la universidad, ¡Emily sufrió un accidente¡.

\- Como sucedió.

\- No se los detalles, solo que está inconsciente y que Candy está con ella en el hospital.

\- Tengo que irme,

\- Espera,….antes de ir por William yo te llevo al hospital, como te veo, no puedes manejar así. Vamos.

En el hospital Candy estaba desesperada al no tener noticias sobre el estado de su hija.

Albert se le hacía eterno el trayecto al hospital, George manejaba lo más rápido.

Alexander sabía el horario de salida del colegio, así que se acercó a la reja donde salían los chicos, Estaba tratando pasar desapercibido y atento por si escuchaba algo sobre Emily. No tardó mucho tiempo en tener noticias; un grupo de chicas estaban hablando sobre el tema del día. Una de ellas les informaba.

\- Ya se enteraron lo último, no expulsaron a Emily Andley, solo la transfirieron a Inglaterra.

Otra chica, tomo la palabra.

\- No la expulsaron?, aunque la encontraron con un joven y al parecer a punto de fugarse.

\- Bien dicen, que esa familia tiene influencias. todo es posible con dinero.

Algunas soltaron unas risitas.

\- Las que no las calienta ni el sol, son Pauna y María.

\- Siempre las Andley se daban de intachables y ahora no tienen ni dónde meterse.

\- Pues por mi parte, hablaré con mis padres para que se quejen ante el consejo. La falta de Emily no se arregla solo con un traslado.

Un par de jovencitas y un joven que se encontraban cerca y atentos a lo que decían el grupo, las interrumpieron diciendo molestos.

\- Y ustedes se decían sus amigas, ya mostraron el cobre.

\- Ha….se nos olvidaban los Cornwell Britter. claro son primos, como no las defienden.

Alexander se sorprendió al escuchar que el apellido principal de Emily no es White; sino Andley. Uno de los más importantes en el mundo de los negocios y en la alta sociedad. Ese apellido que tanto odia mi padre ¿ quien será el joven con el que encontraron a Emily? dijo pensando para si.

Un par de rubias salían del colegio. Alexander se mantenía sin ser visto entre los estudiantes que salían, enseguida las reconoció eran las hermanas de Emily. Entre el mar de estudiantes que se arremolinaban se fue hacia las jóvenes rubias, pero tomando distancia. Las chicas se veían agotadas al parecer fue un día malo para ellas. Apesadumbradas se dirigían a la acera de enfrente donde las esperaba su chofer. Alexander se emparejó con ellas y les habló.

\- Disculpen me recuerdan?

Pauna y María se alegraron de verle.

\- ¡Que bien,… eres Tu ¡, no sabíamos cómo localizarte, es importante.

\- ¿ A… mi ?, o….. disculpen, mi nombre es Alexander. ¿ por qué me querían localizar?, ¿ que transfirieron a su hermana por una falta en el colegio? Y ¿ quién es, el chico con el que se quiere escapar y anda tu hermana?.

María soltó una risita - ¡wow, cuantas preguntas,¡ pues bien, mi hermana fue calumniada por la bruja que la defendiste y el joven con el que anda, se supone que eres Tú.

\- ¡¿QUEEE…. YO SOY CON EL QUE LA ENCONTRARON Y SE QUIERE ESCAPAR?¡.

Casi le da un infarto.

\- PUES NI MÁS, NI MENOS. Eso es la versión de Lilian dio ante la madre Superiora y a nuestros padres. dijo Pauna.

\- Tenemos que aclararlo, no pueden mandar a tu hermana a Inglaterra. Dijo Alexander.

El chofer se veía sumamente apurado y se podría decir desesperado, no esperó más, e interrumpió a las jóvenes en su plática.

\- Disculpen señoritas, es importante que nos retiremos, sucedió….. un percance en su casa.

Por el tono que utilizó sonaba grave.

\- ¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ EVANS¡, LE SUCEDIÓ ALGO A MAMÁ O A ROSEMARYE. Preguntó Pauna.

\- NO SEÑORITA, FUE SU HERMANA EMILY al decir el nombre se le quebró la vos. Y no podía hablar.

\- ¡¿QUE SUCEDIÓ EVANS… ¡HABLA POR FAVOR..! .Dijo María desesperada y fuera de si.

Alexander no lo podía creer.

Apenas Evans podía hablar.

\- A lo que vi… su hermana quiso escapar y se calló del árbol que está junto a su habitación.

\- Y ¡¿COMO ESTÁ EMILY ?, .

\- AL parecer muy mal.. está inconsciente. Ya la llevaron al hospital.

Pauna y María se abrazaron y no paraban de llorar, no se podían mover. Alexander se le heló la sangre. no puede ser, esa pequeña debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

\- Señoritas tengo que llevarlas a casa.

Pauna separándose de su hermana y secándose unas las lágrimas le dijo.

\- No Evans, llévenos al hospital.

\- Su madre me indicó que las llevara a casa.

\- llévanos al hospital, no podría estar tranquila en casa, sin saber de Emily.

\- Está bien señorita.

\- Permítanme acompañarlas. Dijo Alexander.

Se habían olvidado de Alexander. Pauna y María, asintieron que las acompañara y subiéndose al carro partieron.

En el hospital, al llegar Albert, Candy corrió a sus brazos llorando.

\- O…. Albert nuestra hija. No puede ser..

\- Que pasó pequeña. Cómo sucedió.

George se esperó para saber lo que sucedió y el estado actual de Emily.

La Universidad estaba cerca del hospital y no le tomaría mucho en llegar.

Candy tenía su vestido lleno de la sangre de su hija.

\- No puede ser Albert, perdió mucha sangre y no sabemos desde a qué hora tuvo el accidente.

\- ¿Cómo fue…. donde?

\- Se quiso escapar de su cuarto, al parecer se resbaló y se calló del árbol.

Candy se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su marido para no desfallecer.

Por fin salió un Galeno a darles información sobre Emily.

\- Disculpen, familiares de la señorita Emily.

Albert y Candy se presentaron.

\- Somos sus padres, díganos como se encuentra.

\- Su estado es aún reservado, perdió mucha sangre y el golpe en la cabeza nos indica una contusión cerebral. Dentro de la gravedad se puede decir que el golpe tuvo alguna salida por la sangre. Esto nos da la esperanza de que no se le forme algún coagulo.

\- Como ha evolucionado hasta ahora, podemos verla?. Preguntó Candy.

\- Como ya le informé, su estado es reservado y por el momento eso es todo. Todavía no la pueden ver.

\- Que problemas posteriores podría mostrar. Dijo Albert.

Continuó el Doctor.

\- Una contusión cerebral es una lesión en el cerebro que aparece después de un traumatismo craneal.

Después del choque, la persona puede perder durante un tiempo más o menos largo la consciencia o mostrar signos neurológicos como alteraciones sensitivas o motoras, sugestivas de lesiones en el cerebro. Hasta ahora no hay un diagnóstico de las secuelas hasta que recupere la consciencia. Disculpen eso es todo lo que les puedo informar. Con permiso.

George al escuchar el diagnostico, se fue por William. No tardó mucho.

Cuando llegaron. Albert y Candy se abrazaron con su hijo.

\- Papa, ya me contó todo George, tenemos que ser fuertes.

\- Tengo la culpa Hijo, o más bien ese desgraciado.

\- No, papá nadie tiene la culpa, solo que se dieron las circunstancias y fue un accidente.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8 LA VERDAD SE ASOMA

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 8

LA VERDAD SE ASOMA EN UNA TORMENTA

Pauna y María se bajaron del carro deprisa y corriendo. Alexander y Evans las siguieron .

Albert y Candy vieron llegar a sus hijas , más atrás venia Evans con un joven que no identificaban.

\- ¡¿PAPA, MAMÁ COMO ESTA EMILY?¡ dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Candy tomó la palabra.

\- Su estado es delicado, tenemos que esperar.

Las chicas empezaron a llorar.

Albert, William y George trataban de calmarlas. Enseguida Albert les preguntó.

\- ¿Quién es, este joven que viene con ustedes?.

\- O perdón papá. Dijo Pauna. – Es el amigo de Emily.

\- ¡ERES EL DESGRACIADO QUE ANDA CON EMILY!

Albert fuera de sí, se le abalanzó con furia, olvidándose que estaba en el hospital, alcanzó a darle un golpe y unos empujones, apenas lo podían detener entre George, William, y hasta Evans.

En la sala del hospital corrían los doctores y enfermeras para calmar el altercado.

-¡POR FAVOR SEÑORES ESTAMOS EN UN HOSPITAL! ¡CALMENSE O LOS TENEMOS QUE SACAR!.

En el piso tirado, Alexander se limpiaba la sangre que le escurría de la boca.; Albert seguía forcejeando para zafarse, si por el fuera, mataba a ese gusano.

Candy trataba de calmarlo, hasta que Pauna gritó llorando.

\- ¡BASTA PAPÁ, TIENES QUE OIRNOS ¡.

La sala quedó en silencio total.

Albert trataba de recomponerse, pero no lo soltaban porque podría golpear al Joven.

Ya un poco calmados Pauna empezó su relato.

\- Si alguien tiene parte de culpa en este embrollo soy Yo. Por mi ceguera, seguí una quimera, antepuse una mala amistad a mi hermana no tengo perdón . Continuó sollozando.

\- Todo comenzó cuando Lilian mi compañera entró al colegio, desde el mismo instante, cuando vio a Emily empezó a ofenderla por su color y por ser adoptada. Aun principio lo decía sutilmente pero al pasar los días, fue envolviendo como un encantador a las demás compañeras en su juego, le hacían desplantes a la hora del descanso y hasta yo, que soy su hermana llegué a correrla de mi lado, porque yo quería pertenecer al grupo de las populares.

A tal grado llegué que no me importó el dolor de Emily, María trataba de hacerme entrar en razón pero tampoco la escuchaba.

Para Emily el colegio empezó a serle muy pesado. Lilian siempre buscaba mortificarla en cualquier momento. Y nunca la defendí….

Casi no podía hablar Pauna, las palabras salían atropelladas.

En la escuela los profesores empezaron a decirme que Emily se mostraba distante, no se concentraba en clases que le dijera a mis padres.

Yo en mi ceguera no dije nada.

Pasaron meses y me dieron un reporte que Emily no se presentaba a clases.

Emily cansada de que la hostigara Lilian y su grupo, se escondía en el jardín del colegio; pero Lilian supo en donde se escondía en el receso. Emily se la pasaba cerca del muro del colegio junto a los árboles, a veces para leer o a veces para escaparse por el muro.

Un día Emily estaba leyendo un libro en ese lugar, Lilian llegó para quitárselo y empezarla a insultar.

INICIO DE FLASHBACK

\- Eres una… mestiza. arrugando la nariz. ¿Cómo fue que te adoptaron una de las mejores familias?, bueno, Es bien sabido que como tu madre, vienes de ese sucio lugar,En la sociedad se habla de la reputación dudosa de tu madre y es conocida como la dama del establo. Esa tal señorita Pony y la hermana María andan siempre mendigando para unos sucios críos .

Emily soportaba todo en contra de ella, pero no permitiría que hablaran de sus abuelas y mucho menos de su Madre.

En un arranque de furia, se le fue a los golpes diciendo.

\- Antes de hablar de mi madre y abuelas, tendrías que lavarte la boca con agua bendita. víbora Fue tan rápido que las compañeras tardaron en reaccionar.

Pauna nunca había visto el verdadero interior de Lilian y se avergonzó de no defender a su hermana anteriormente.

María presenció todo, escondida a la distancia al lado de un árbol.

Cuando reaccionaron las compañeras agarraron a Emily y empezaron a pegarle y a jalonearla. Pauna y María entraron a defender a su hermana, eran muchas contra ellas, . Lilian se recompuso de los golpes y cuando le iba pegar a Emily ; no supieron de dónde salió un joven .

\- Valla, valla unas señoritas de sociedad, atacan a una más pequeña. Suéltenla o se las verán conmigo. Es lo que han aprendido en este honorable colegio.

Lo vieron tan enojado que salieron corriendo. Solo quedó Pauna y María; esta última ya estaba auxiliando a Emily.

\- Quienes son ustedes?. preguntó el joven.

\- Somos sus hermanas. Contestó María.

\- Sus hermanas?

\- Si, aunque no lo parezca contestó Pauna.- Discúlpame Emily.

\- No hay de que, eres mi hermana y te quiero. dijo Emily acomodándose un poco el vestido

\- Ya no permitiré que Lilian te hostigue.

Sacudiéndose un poco el uniforme, Emily se dirigió al joven.

\- Por cierto, ¿que haces aquí?, preguntó Emily un poco enfadada.

\- Pues escuché a la bruja que te insultó y cuando vi que estabas en desventaja decidí ayudarte.

\- Gracias, ya puedes retirarte.

\- ¡Wow, que amable , ….como siempre!. Eso me pasa por meterme donde no debo. Bueno jovencitas, viendo que están bien me retiro. Diciendo esto, se fue un poco mal humorado.

En el estado que estaba el uniforme de Emily decidieron permanecer en el jardín mientras salían de clases

Se escuchó el timbre de salida y las tres se dieron prisa para recoger sus cosas.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Pauna continúa llorando.- He sido la peor hermana, no la defendí y además nunca les dije a ustedes que la molestaban en el colegio.

-Ni yo. dijo llorando María.

Candy dolida les dijo.

\- Su padre y yo siempre les hemos dado el ejemplo con hechos, está muy mal que nunca nos dijeran el acoso a su hermana, ahora no es momento de ver quien tiene más la culpa hijas. esta vez tanto su proceder como el de nosotros no fue lo mejor. Tenemos que estar juntos y apoyarnos como la familia que somos.

Albert, no daba crédito a su propia ceguera, su hija había sufrido acoso en el colegio, el sin saber y todavía creyó en el testimonio de otra, que en su propia hija. Nunca le dio oportunidad a su Emily, y ahora ella estaba pagando las consecuencias de su insensatez, Sintió vergüenza de si mismo y hasta repulsión; ahora estaba a un paso de la muerte sin poder hacer algo por ella. Estaba devastado, se dejó caer en un asiento de la sala, los que antes lo sostenían para que no golpeara al joven, solo lo veían en silencio.

Candy estaba en blanco. Ayer por la tarde Emily le habló sobre problemas en el colegio pero nunca le aclaró de que tipo. Pensó para si.

Nunca pensé que Emily sufriera tanto. Es cariñosa, alegre y a veces testaruda. Se ve frágil. Que ciega fui, ¿Cómo pasó por tanto sin darme cuenta? . Ella soporto todos los malos tratos hacia su persona, pero, por mí y sus abuelas fue una guerrera, Dios cuanta incomprensión de nosotros sus padres, que no muera.

Candy, se dirigió con Albert, lo abrazó y dijo llorando.

\- Amor, no te tortures, esperemos que pronto esto sea un mal sueño nada mas.

\- La mirada de Albert estaba perdida en sus propios demonios, Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el joven.

\- Discúlpeme, por causarle daño, no tengo cara. Gracias por defender a mi hija. siendo su padre la arrastré hasta donde está hoy.

Las últimas palabras las dijo con gran desolación.

Alexander seguía limpiándose la sangre que salía de su boca. Se podía apreciar que cerca de su labio estaba una hinchazón por el golpe. Por el dolor apenas pudo hablar.

\- No se preocupe, tal vez yo actuaria igual si me quisieran robar a un ser preciado, aunque no es el caso; por cierto soy Alexander, compañero de Arte de su hija; estoy a sus órdenes para lo que necesiten, espero que me permitan estar al pendiente de la evolución de la salud de su hija.

Le tendió la mano a Albert, y este a su vez la tomó.

\- Gracias Muchacho, ven cuando gustes, serás bien venido.

Pasaron pocas horas, no tenían noticias de Emily . La sala lucia llena, nadie quería moverse de ahí. De repente empezaron a salir médicos y entrar al cuarto, sus caras se veían apuradas. Candy y Albert se sobresaltaron, algo andaba mal.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa con mi hija?! … Exijo que me Hablen con la verdad. Candy se dirigió a unas enfermeras que conocía, pues en barias ocasiones ella todavía ayudaba en el hospital como enfermera.

Sus miradas eran frías. Una enfermera de cabello oscuro le contestó.

\- Tu hija se agravó, sigue perdiendo sangre, no pueden parar la hemorragia.

Fuera de si, corrió al cuarto de su hija, alcanzó verla, se veía tan frágil. Los doctores la retaron

\- ¿Qué hace señora? , solo empeora las cosas.

\- Discúlpanos Candy tienes que salir aunque seas enfermera .ahorita es mejor que esperes.

La sacaron del cuarto.

Pasaron unos minutos y Un doctor se dirigió al matrimonio Andley

\- Es importante actuar rápido la hemorragia ya se controló, ha perdido mucha sangre tenemos una oportunidad de hacer algo para salvarla del problema inmediato.

\- ¿Cuál es?, hagan lo que sea. Dijo Albert.

\- Es riesgoso, pero ya se ha hecho con buenos resultados, es una trasfusión sanguínea, afortunadamente contamos en Chicago con **Fantus Bernard** , Director de la Terapéutica en el Hospital del Condado de Cook, estableció el banco de sangre recientemente y contamos actualmente con los mejores en el procedimiento de transfusión. Solo esperamos que ustedes nos autoricen para hacer el procedimiento.

\- Como ya les dijimos hagan lo que esté a su alcance para salvarla. Ahora fue el turno de Candy.

\- Buenos señores, con permiso no podemos perder más tiempo. Dijo el doctor apurado.

Pasó el tiempo, no tenían noticias, la familia estaba desesperada en la sala. Una enfermera amiga de Candy salió a comunicarles, que el doctor ya tenía informes de la situación actual de su hija y que no tardaba en hablar con ellos. A los pocos minutos volvió a salir el Doctor que les habló de la transfusión.

\- Señores, su hija hasta el momento ha reaccionado con una mejoría, ya está estabilizada pero su estado sigue siendo reservado, solo toca esperar. Con una leve sonrisa dijo.

\- Ánimo vamos ganando poco a poco esta batalla

Continuará...

NOTAS DE PIE DE PAGINA.

BERNARD FANTUS. the Father of the American Blood Bank, was born in Budapest 1 Septiembre de1074, Austria-Hungary,. The eldest of five sons of David and Ida (Gentili) Fantus, Bernard was destined to work in the medical field from an early age

In 1892, the family moved to Chicago, Illinois. During his early years in the United States, Bernard worked as a drugstore pharmacy assistant for income. Work at the pharmacy was fascinating to Bernard and he acquired knowledge and skills there that he would apply to his work throughout his life.

Al abrir el banco de sangre en Marzo 15 de 1937 en el condado de cook se realizaron 40 tranfusiones en un mes, pero se incrementaron a cuatrocientas en tres meses.

"Doctor Fantus' revolucionó la terapia de la transfusión sanguínea, fue posible que por él se iniciaran los bancos de sangre poniéndoles dicho nombre.

The young Bernard, who had always wanted to be a doctor and professor, had grown into someone not only respected but also very beloved by his community. All who knew him marveled at his wisdom, his dedication and his intelligent kindness. Many of his nurses even referred to him as the "Christ-like Dr. Fantus."

Murió el 14 de Abril de 1940.

Agradecimientos para Ana, Beto y Jesús por seguir este pequeño sueño. Silvia te dedico con mucho cariño los siguientes capítulos.

Gracias a Stormaw por tus comentarios, espero que te siga gustando el fic.


	9. Chapter 9 AMOR

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 9

AMOR.

Pasaron los días y Emily no despertaba. Al matrimonio Andley les ayudaron muchas personas en el hospital. Candy y Albert no se querían separar de su hija. Albert salía más temprano en las mañanas para estar un rato en la oficina, dejaba instrucciones a George, resolvía asuntos leves y regresaba al hospital.

La hermana María fue a pasar unos días con la familia para apoyar, Annie y Patty como hermanas de Candy le ayudaban a cubrirla algunas noches, Chloe, la novia de William y su madre también apoyaban.

Después de las clases de Teatro, Alexander visitaba a Emily. Un día, Candy Salió a tomar algún refrigerio dejó a Emily por un momento sola, cuando regresó y llegó a la puerta del cuarto de su hija; vio a Alexander adentro, observando a Emily, de su rostro salían unas lágrimas, Candy vio que el joven se fue acercando al rostro de su hija, le acarició una mejilla, le depositó un beso en la frente y comenzó a decir:

\- Emily eres tan pequeña y hermosa, en el tiempo de conocerte, solo peleábamos, me ignorabas, eso me irritaba y sacaba lo peor de mí, no comprendía que me sucedía, pero verte así frágil y a punto de perderte, fue una revelación que te amo. Me conformaría si despertaras, ver esos ojos verdes y que me siguieras peleando. Eres una chica Valiente aunque la sociedad te señale, Por mi parte, guardaré lo que siento.

Candy sin hacer ruido se retiró con sigilo a unos metros del cuarto ¡ wow! de lo que uno se entera, mi hija en una cama de hospital y tiene un enamorado a su corta edad, creo que se parece a mi.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Candy le tomó a su café. Observó su reloj, casi era la hora en que llegan Su madre la hermana María y Annie para suplirla e irse a casa un rato con su pequeña Rosemary.

Alexander mira si se encuentra solo en la habitación con Emily, se debate entre unos pensamientos, era quizá una oportunidad, no se animaba. Pensó Eres todavía una niña… Al diablo. Se acercó a Emily y le depositó un tierno beso en sus labios. Sintió la suavidad de esa boca, su corazón estaba al mil. Temblando se separó y pensó. me puse loco al robarte este beso que… quizá nunca te enteres. – Espero el día que despiertes, hasta pronto mi pequeña infractora.

Salió del cuarto y a unos metros vio a Candy,

Antes no me atrapó la señora. Alexander Pensó para si.

–Buenas tardes señora Andley.

\- O ¡… buenas tardes Alexander, estabas con mi hija?. No te vi llegar.

\- Ya tengo rato, cuando llegué Emily se encontraba sola.

\- Debió ser cuando fui por un refrigerio. Candy cerró un ojo. – Sabes, soy un poco comelona.

A sus 38 años Candy era igual de espontanea en su carácter.

Alexander apreció que bromeaba, en el poco tiempo que la conocía vio que era transparente y Alegre, a pesar de pasar por momentos difíciles.

Alexander se fijó en las pequitas que tenía Candy en su nariz, se le movían graciosamente cuando hacia algunos gestos. La señora es muy hermosa, pero su interior la hace ver todavía más, que suerte tiene el señor Albert, ahora comprendo porque Emily es así ,.

\- Bueno señora me retiro, que pase buena tarde.

Alexander le dio la mano despidiéndose.

Candy lo miró un momento, esas facciones le recordaban a alguien. Pero no ubicaba bien a quien.

\- Gracias Alexander. Por estar al pendiente de mi hija.

\- No hay de que señora.

Albert llegó antes de que se retirara, le dio un beso a Candy y dijo.

\- Hola Alexander como estas, gracias por estar apoyando con nuestra hija.

\- Estoy Bien señor Andley...su hija es una amiga apreciada, lo hago con gusto. Además en el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlos los he llegado a estimar.


	10. Chapter 10 JUNTOS

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 10

JUNTOS.

Albert sonrió y continuó – Eres un buen muchacho, bien venido. Por cierto, que bueno que te encuentro Alexander, con todo lo ocurrido, no he podido aclarar lo sucedido con mi hija a la superiora, quisiera que me acompañaras mañana al colegio para desenmascarar a Lilian.

\- Con gusto Señor Andley, me gustaría ver la cara de esa bruja, cuando se le caiga el teatro que montó en contra de Emily.

Alexander miró su reloj y dijo.

\- Disculpen me tengo que retirar, hoy llega mi padre y lo tengo que recoger en la estación del tren, Cuente con migo mañana, ¿a qué hora lo veo en el colegio?,.

\- A las 9 de la mañana, sé que mañana entras a las 12:00 a tus clases y así no interfiero a que faltes.

\- En eso quedamos, hasta mañana. Señor, señora Andley; con permiso, que pasen buena tarde.

Alexander se retiró del hospital.

Con el paso de los días y el convivir con la familia Andley, se había dado un lazo de amistad. William y Él se cayeron muy bien.

Candy quedó sola con Albert y este preguntó.

\- Como sigue Emily.

\- Igual, no ha despertado. Albert tengo miedo….Nuestra hija tal vez ya no despierte.

Candy empezó a llorar.

\- No pequeña, Emily es muy fuerte, verás que uno de estos días nuestra dormilona despierta.

Albert le limpiaba con besos las lágrimas a Candy.

Candy se fue reconfortando y le dijo a su marido.

\- Señor Andley ¿le han dicho que se ve muy guapo hoy?

\- Creo que en el camino me han dicho barias veces.

Candy fingió estar celosa, - Pues que sepan que tiene dueña.

Albert rió al ver como Candy arruga la nariz, la abrazó, le dio unos besos y le dijo.

\- ¿Cómo contento a mi dueña, si se puede saber?.

\- Es muy fácil, que tienes en la bolsa de tu saco?.

Candy había sentido al abrazarlo que tenía algo pesado en la bolsa del saco.

Sorprendido Albert rio.

\- ¡No pude ser Señora Andley¡ ya me echó a perder la sorpresa, es una curiosa.

Enseguida Albert sacó una cajita envuelta y se la entregó diciendo.

\- Sé que no es el momento y el lugar apropiado, pero va ser nuestro aniversario, gracias por todos los años juntos y por darme cinco tesoros que son nuestros hijos. cada uno de ellos tiene algo de ti, juntos los formamos. soy el hombre más afortunado.

Candy desenvolvió la cajita, adentro tenía una pulsera de oro con un entrelazadas. Debajo de las letras cinco piedritas.

\- ¡Gracias Albert que hermoso está! Candy lo abrazó y le dio unos besos.

\- Los diamantes representan a cada hijo que tenemos, espero que Emily pronto despierte y pueda celebrar con nosotros.

Candy y Albert permanecían abrazados cuando llegaron Annie y la hermana María.

\- Buenas tardes, hijos, ¿Tienen buenas noticias de Emily? Preguntó la hermana María.

\- No hermana, Sigue igual. Albert contestó.

\- Verán que pronto abrirá sus ojos y será el mejor día para todos. Dijo Annie.

\- Por cierto, Archie se dirige a una comida de negocios me pidió que te avisara Annie. Dijo Albert

\- Perdón por interrumpir hijos, pero Candy ha de estar cansada ya que estuvo toda la noche con Emily.

\- Vine para llevarla a casa, pero regreso para estar con ustedes en la tarde. Comentó Albert.

\- Dejen me despido de Emily. Candy se dirigió con su hija, le dio un beso en la frente, y le habló en secreto en el oído. –Despierta soñadora, mira que tienes a un joven loco por ti. Candy le acarició por último el cabello y salió derramando unas lágrimas.

\- Se fuerte hija, veras que pronto Emily va a despertar. La reconfortó la hermana María.

\- Hay mamá, es una angustia verla así y no saber en cuanto tiempo despertará. Candy soltó el llanto.

Albert abrazó a Candy, pues casi pierde fuerzas

\- Tenemos que ser fuertes Amor, pero desahógate, aquí estoy a tu lado. Siento que pronto tendremos la alegría de tenerla con nosotros.

Albert dejó a Candy en su casa. Al entrar Rosemary corrió y abrazó a su madre.

\- Mami, ¿dónde estabas?, te extraño, casi no te veo, pero me gusta que Tita María esté aquí.

Candy se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, en estas semanas, la más pequeña de la familia también resentía a su manera lo ocurrido.

\- Y Emily, cuando regresa?, ella me prometió comprarme un helado.

Candy abrazó a su pequeña, la miró a los ojos.

\- Emily sigue dormida en el hospital cariño, te quiere mucho y …..

La interrumpió Rosemary.

\- Papi me dice que se calló de un árbol , que se pegó fuerte y por eso está dormida, que floja y si me llevas, le hago ruido, unas cosquillas y brinco en su cama quizá despierta.

Candy soltó la risa.

\- Cuando me llevas mami?,

\- Por el momento, no puedes ir al hospital, tu hermana necesita descansar un poco, te quiere mucho.

\- Ella juega conmigo y me hace reír.

\- Asi … y qué hace para hacerte reír?

\- Hace muchas caras raras para que yo ría y me gusta que desespere a Pauna. también dibuja conmigo.

Se quedó un rato pensativa y continuó.

\- Mi papi, ya no está enojado con ella? quizá por eso duerme ,la vi triste.

\- Cuando la viste?.

Se sorprendió Candy.

\- Mi papi la tenía en su cuarto pero se salió por el balcón y fue conmigo en la noche antes de que se callera, me dio muchos besos, me dijo que me portara bien, que no le esconda sus cosas a Pauna ni a María, bueno me dijo que nada más poquito, se rio mucho; Me hizo cosquillas y me dijo que cuidara de ti. Cuando le pregunté que si a mi papi también lo cuidaba, vi que le salió una lagrima y me dijo que lo cuidara más, que los quiere mucho. Me leyó un cuento y me prometió un helado de chocolate. Le pregunté porque los tenía que cuidar y me dijo que yo lo hiciera mientras ella se iba de viaje.

\- Sigue mi Papi enojado?

\- No, tu papi no estaba enojado con ella, lo que pasa que buscaba como protegerla, aunque no; de la mejor manera.

\- Pero es que mi papi gritaba mucho.

\- A veces los adultos no procedemos adecuadamente. pero ahora tu papi supo, que no fue la mejor manera para proteger a tu hermana. Bueno, qué has hecho hoy, pequeña torbellino.

\- Hice unos dibujos para Emily y otro para ti, mi tita María me regaló un pijama con mi nombre que ella boldó.

\- Ha… bordó.

\- Si boldó, especial para mí. Me dijo que también te dio una, cuando estabas chiquita. Comí unos dulces del cuarto de María. Diciendo esto se tapó la boca con sus manitas y abrió sus ojos sorprendida por confesar su travesura.

Candy se quiso reír, pero puso cara seria y la retó por comerse los dulces de su hermana.

Su pequeña hija la distraía con sus travesuras y ocurrencias, pero su cuerpo ya le empezaba a indicar el cansancio por las desveladas y la preocupación de días, empezó a bostezar. Rosemary se quedó mirando a su madre y empezó a besarla.- Mami te veo con sueño y es de día, papi dice que eres dormilona, vamos a que duermas… yo te cuido.

\- Tu me cuidas y de que, se puede saber.

\- De una pesadilla, si yo te abrazo no tendrás monstruos.

\- Vamos pues, a dormir juntas mi cielo.


	11. Chapter 11 EN CASA

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 11

EN CASA.

En la estación del tren, Alexander vio a su padre bajar con sus maletas, al verlo le sonrió, levantó una mano para que lo localizara entre la gente que salía del tren. Su padre lo vio y sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡Alexander! Que bien se siente regresar a casa después de una larga gira. Mírate, que grande estas. ¿Cómo vas en tus estudios hijo?. Y ¿cómo está tu madre?.

Dando un abrazo a su padre le dijo.

\- Bienvenido Siempre me gusta recibirte de tus viajes con alegría y desde ahora, ten por seguro que siempre vendré por ti a la estación. En mis estudios voy bien, cada día lo disfruto más, sigo tus pasos; mi madre está bien y esperándote con ansias.

\- La alegría llegó a mí, desde que viniste a este mundo. Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo.

A fuera de la estación los esperaba un carro y partieron a casa.

En casa una Mujer lucia radiante por la llegada de su marido, estaba todo listo para recibirlo.

Se abre la puerta y Ella corre a los brazos de su marido diciéndole.

\- ¡ Cuanto tiempo, Cariño¡.

\- La próxima vez te llevo conmigo, sabes que te han invitado a participar en las giras.

\- No lo hago, porque dejaríamos solo a Alexander.

\- Ahora él ya es un hombre, puede cuidarse solo, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo separado de ti.

Diciendo esto le dio un largo beso a su esposa.

Alexander le gustaba ver a sus padres juntos y demostrándose el amor entre ellos.

\- Pasemos al comedor debes tener mucha hambre amor. Dijo la madre de Alexander.

En la sobremesa Alexander estaba distraído y lo notaron sus padres.

\- Pasa algo que te preocupa hijo?. Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

\- E?… Decían?.

\- Desde hace unas semanas te noto abstraído Alexander. Le dijo su madre

\- Puedes contarnos todo, para eso estamos hijo, es algo de tus estudios?. Preguntó su padre.

Alexander miró a sus padres y dijo.

\- La amiga que te hablé en mis cartas.

\- Si Emily White, esa niña con la que te peleas mucho y a veces no la soportas.

El padre de Alexander dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su esposa, sospechaba que detrás de sus pleitos, los jóvenes no se daban cuenta que se atraían.

\- Cuantos años tiene tu amiga?. Preguntó su madre.

Alexander contestó apesadumbrado.

\- Trece años, Tuvo un accidente y está en coma desde hace un mes.

\- Es pequeña, Qué tipo de accidente tuvo,? ¡ Porque no me lo dijiste, cómo está su familia? Preguntó preocupada su madre.

\- No quería preocuparte, se cayó de un árbol. Su familia está sobreviviendo en estos momentos, aunque La señora me sorprende sus fuerzas, dentro la incertidumbre es un poco bromista y alegre.

El padre de Alexander pensó. me recuerda a….no, no puede ser, últimamente me acuerdo de ella .

\- Si no es inoportuno, quisiéramos ir al hospital y ponernos a las órdenes de su familia, para lo que necesiten. Habló su padre.

\- Hijo, también hay algo que quisieras contarnos ahora que está tu padre.

\- Algo Mamá? De que hablas?.

\- Precisamente hace como un mes llegaste tarde golpeado y no quisiste hablar sobre eso.

\- ¡Alexander como que llegaste tarde y golpeado, espero que no estés en líos. Se puso serio su padre esperando una respuesta.

Alexander no podía decirles que el padre de Emily le dio el golpe, aunque fuera por una confusión, eso sería una afrenta para sus padres y Él no quería dejar de ver a Emily. Se quedó pensando en que podía decirles.

\- Estamos esperando Alexander, ¿qué pasó?.

\- En la escuela un compañero se pasó en la actuación, todo quedó aclarado y ese día llegué tarde porque fue cuando Emily tuvo el accidente.

\- Esperamos que pronto podamos acompañarte al hospital. dijo su padre-

\- Por cierto, mañana temprano acompañaré al Padre de Emily al colegio de ella para aclarar un mal entendido; si gustan le puedo comunicar que quieren ir al hospital por la tarde.

\- Qué clase de mal entendido y porque lo tienes que acompañar?

\- Una compañera de su hermana la difamó y la querían expulsar, aunque al último la transfirieron a Inglaterra.

\- Pero porque tienes que ir tú. Preguntó su madre-

\- Bueno, pues la mentira es que se iba a fugar conmigo.

\- ¡COMO? Gritó su madre.

Parece que en los colegios pasan muchas historias similares pensó el padre de Alexander.

\- Que mala compañera. decía su Madre.

\- Yo puedo desenmascarar a esa joven que hostigaba a Emily, y resarcir el daño en contra de ella, dando el testimonio de lo que realmente pasó.

\- Si de tu mano está hijo, es primordial que aclares esta situación cuanto antes.

\- Si padre y por la tarde podemos ir al hospital.

Candy descansó un rato y Se fue más tarde al hospital, quiso quedarse con su hija, pero no se lo permitieron y Esa noche Patricia O 'Brian se quedó a cuidar a Emily en el hospital


	12. Chapter 12 PREJUICIOS

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 12

PREJUICIOS

En la mañana Albert y Alexander se encuentran en el despacho del colegio y piden ver a la madre superiora.

-Esperen un momento, enseguida viene. Les dice la hermana Teresa.

No tardó en llegar la madre Josephine.

\- Buenos días, que sorpresa señor Andley. joven en que les podemos servir, nos enteramos desgraciadamente del accidente de su hija Emily, seguimos en oración para que pronto reaccione.

\- Gracias madre, quisiera llamar a mis hijas Pauna, María y a la señorita Lilian por favor. Quise venir antes, pero por la salud de Emily no había podido aclarar una calumnia.

\- Que es lo que dice señor Albert?.

\- Prefiero continuar con esta plática, estando mis hijas y la señorita Caleb para que pueda comprender.

\- Enseguida les llamamos.

En unos minutos llegaron las jovencitas, Lilian se puso nerviosa al ver al Joven que defendió a Emily.

\- Bueno señor Andley ya están aquí, podría decirme de que calumnia habla.

\- De la honra de Emily y notificarle sobre abusos en contra de mi hija.

La cara pálida de Lilian se veía desencajada al ver lo que se le avecinaba.

\- Me puede aclarar lo que dice Señor y quien es el joven que lo acompaña hoy. Terminó diciendo La superiora con sumo interés.

\- Muy bien hermana ya que estamos todos los interesados podrían hablar mis hijas para empezar aclararle.

Pauna empezó a relatar a la hermana los abusos de Lilian y otras compañeras hacia Emily. Primero verbalmente hasta llegar físicamente.

\- Lo que me dicen es muy delicado, porque no lo reportaron desde que inició todo Pauna y María?.

Continuó Pauna.

\- Me da vergüenza decirlo….. primero porque hasta yo me dejé arrastrar por Lilian, quería pertenecer a su grupo de niñas populares, hasta que se me abrieron los ojos el día que Emily defendió a Mamá y a mis abuelas de los insultos de Lilian. Por eso Emily la golpeó y no por quererse escapar con este Joven.

Lilian se sentía acorralada y empezó a gritar que todo lo que decían era mentira.

\- Y entonces que hacia este joven dentro del colegio. dijo la hermana Josephine.

\- Perdone hermana, deje me presento. Soy Alexander y puedo corroborar la versión de Pauna. Vengo a limpiar el nombre de la señorita Emily.

\- Si pero no me ha dicho que hacia adentro con Emily.

\- Yo no estaba con Emily, yo iba pasando por la calle, cuando escuché unos gritos insultando a una alumna, se me hizo fácil subir el muro para ver lo que pasaba, escuche y presencié todo, desde los insultos hasta que La señorita Emile golpeó a esta joven por defender a su familia.

Entre varias agarraron a golpes y empujones a Emily, al recomponerse la señorita que ahora sé que se llama Lilian, se dirigió para golpear a la señorita Andley y fue cuando intervine porque eran muchas y mayores que ella, Enojado les reclamé que se las verían conmigo y salieron corriendo al verme. Después las hermanas de Emily la ayudaron y me fui del colegio.

María tomo la palabra – Nosotras nos esperamos en el jardín hasta que dieron el timbre de salida, recogimos las cosas de las aulas entre Pauna y yo. Y nos fuimos a casa, eso es lo que pasó.

Pauna continuó. - no supimos la versión de Lilian hasta el otro día que llegamos al colegio y todos decían que Emily se quería fugar con un chico.

La madre superiora se veía enojada. En todo el rato que narraron la verdad, Lilian se la pasó gritando y negando todo . – Señorita Caleb Cálmese, sus gritos son exagerados, al parecer usted se valió de sus golpes y sacó provecho de mala manera para calumniar a la señorita Andley.

La madre Josephine se dirigió a la hermana Teresa – Por favor Hermana Teresa podría ir por las otras alumnas que intervinieron en este penoso asunto.

Pauna y María dieron los nombres de las compañeras y fueron requeridas, al llegar las jóvenes la superiora las cuestionó.

\- Señoritas, Quiero que digan la verdad, de lo contrario su castigo será riguroso.

Las chicas vieron Albert y al joven que defendió a Emily, se vieron unas con otras. Tomó la palabra una de ellas.

\- Nosotras solo hicimos lo que Lilian indicó, nos amenazó y apoyamos la versión de la fuga.

Lilian se les dejó ir para tratar de golpearlas pero la detuvieron.

La madre superiora temblaba ante la situación y dio su veredicto.

\- Señorita Caleb ya descubierto su teatro y al poner en desprestigio la integridad de Emily y del colegio, queda expulsada de esta institución. Y las demás señoritas tienen que venir sus padres porque quedan suspendidas por su proceder, pueden retirarse. Hermana Teresa, a La señorita Caleb llévela al cuarto de meditación, hasta que sus padres vengan por ella.

Al retirarse Lilian y sus compañeras la hermana continuó.

\- Señor Andley, sé que unas disculpas no son suficientes por el daño a su familia y muero de pena, al prestarme al engaño de una joven mal creada, la vida de su hija, se encuentra en un hilo por esta situación, hablaré ante el consejo para resarcir en parte el daño ocasionado.

\- Hermana que le digo, hasta yo creí la mentira y dañé a mi propia hija. No la quise escuchar y la orille a la desesperación, ahora está entre la vida y la muerte. Por mi parte acepto su ayuda, nos retiramos para que continúen con sus actividades.- Madre gracias por todo. terminó diciendo Albert.

\- Pauna y María ya se pueden retirar a sus salones. Dijo la madre superiora.

\- Con permiso. Hasta al rato papá dijeron las jóvenes y se retiraron a sus aulas.

\- Hermana, con permiso y nuevamente gracias.

\- No hay de que señor Andley.

Albert y Alexander salieron del colegio,

\- Gracias muchacho, por todo, te puedo llevar a tu escuela?.

\- Gracias señor, de aquí me queda en corto y estoy para servirle, por cierto mis padres quieren visitar a Emily, apoyar en lo que necesiten, si es posible quieren ir hoy por la tarde.

\- Por supuesto será un honor conocer a tus padres, dale saludos de nuestra parte, los esperamos hoy en el hospital.

Alexander se dirigió a sus clases y Albert a la oficina.

Los padres de Lilian llegaron al colegio, no sabían por que los llamaron, ya estando con la madre superiora, ella mandó por Lilian.

\- Señores, se que están extrañados por hacerlos venir apresuradamente, su hija ha cometido faltas graves que acabamos de comprobar.

La madre de Lilian ya altanera tomó la palabra.

\- Mi hija es una dama y dudo que cometa algo, no es como la tal Emily, esa adoptada. De… los Andley que se puede esperar, si la adoptaron de un lugar inmundo. Bueno de ahí viene la Madre.

El señor Caleb se mostraba apenado por las palabras de su esposa y se dirigió a ella.

\- Como dices eso Moira, ser adoptado no es malo.

\- Como no, son una mala semilla, no se sabe su origen….. o bueno si, son de padres de dudosa reputación que se dejan llevar por sus bajos instintos. En sus palabras destilaba rabia.

\- Los Andley son educados y finas personas Moira, de hecho mi padre tiene negocios ya de tiempo atrás, son rectos y admiro su sencillez; debemos agradecer lo que la vida nos da y compartir con los menos afortunados lo que tenemos. – Disculpe a mi esposa Madre.

Ahora la madre superiora sabe de dónde vienen los prejuicios de Lilian.

\- ¡Mi hija no es como esa niña Andley!

\- Tiene razón señora,. Continuó la madre superiora. - No es como Emily. Su hija tiene una visión incorrecta de las personas, se basa en las apariencias y ahora está empezando a dañar a los de su alrededor por esa falsa visión.

\- ¡QUE DICE HERMANA!, INSINUA QUE MI HIJA ES LA INCORRECTA !

La hermana Josephine serena respondió.

\- Los hechos son, que desde hace tiempo su hija hostiga a la señorita Andley por su origen y color de piel. También ha arrastrado a otras alumnas a seguir el acoso al grado de dañar la integridad de Emily y hasta del colegio. Su hija fue capaz de difamar la honra de la señorita Andley para que la expulsaran.

Moira levantaba la vos.

\- ¡Y la agresión de esa chiquilla hacia Lilian!.

\- Defenderse a golpes tampoco está correcto. Si hubiéramos sabido a tiempo cuando inició todo, pondríamos remedio. Ahora les comunico que por el proceder de su hija queda expulsada del plantel.

\- ¡QUEE…. NO ES JUSTO. EL DINERO Y RENOMBRE DE UN APELLIDO PESA MUCHO A LO QUE VEO HERMANA!. Vámonos, esto no se va quedar así.

El señor Caleb escuchó a su mujer y no daba crédito, a qué punto dañaron a su hija, porque El también contribuyó al no estar pendiente en la educación en casa de su hija.

\- ¡BASTA MOIRA, son las consecuencias de tu miopía, pero ahora va a cambiar todo!, Disculpe Madre, nos retiramos.-Lilian ve por tus cosas.

Lilian vio a su padre y se fue al aula por sus pertenencias.


	13. Chapter 13 REENCUENTRO

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 13

REENCUENTRO.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Alexander y sus padres llegaron al hospital.

Se dirigieron al cuarto, al llegar Emily estaba sola, pasaron los tres y la miraban, se le podía ver todavía algunos rapones en su rostro.

\- Hijo que pequeña y frágil se ve. comentó su madre.

Su padre solo se mantenía callado observando a la pequeña Emily es morena, tiene el apellido de Ella, debe ser una coincidencia.

El padre de Alexander serio dijo al fin.

\- No se supone que estarían sus padres con ella.

\- Si, nunca la dejan sola, deben de estar cerca papá.

Se escuchan unos pasos y voltean para ver quienes entran al cuarto.

Candy y Albert llegan tomados de la mano. - Buenas tardes ustedes son…

En un instante el cuarto se siente el ambiente tenso.

Alexander se sorprende al ver a sus padres y los padres de Emily paralizados.

Alexander rompe el silencio y dice.

\- Ustedes se conocen?.

Candy contesta con otra pregunta. –Son tus padres ….Alexander?.

\- Vámonos de aquí hijo, no tenemos nada que tratar con estas personas .dijo el padre de Alexander muy enojado.

Candy trató de detenerlos- Terruce, Susana por favor esperen, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¡Hijo es una orden, vámonos!

\- Papá no comprendo, que pasa?.

Albert quiso detener a Terry agarrándole del brazo, este se zafó.

\- ¡Suéltame, no vuelvas a tocarme Albert!, ¡Alexandre te dije que nos fuéramos, que no escuchas!

\- Papá pero….

Terry se veía que reflejaba desprecio. Susana agachaba la mirada y Alexander no comprendía.

\- ¡Vámonos y no te acerques a estas personas!

\- Terry por favor, somos amigos, como hermanos. Replicó Albert.

\- A un hermano no se le roba a la primera oportunidad.

Con estas palabras Susana se siente quebrar, en un instante todo su mundo cambia.

\- ¡Que les pasa, porque le dices eso Papá?!.

\- ¡Vámonos¡ …. Susana, Alexander, muévanse., en el camino hablamos hijo.

Salieron del cuarto. Las enfermeras se dirigían para ver del porque tantos gritos.

Candy y Albert se quedaron solos con su hija,

Albert fue el primero en hablar.

\- Sabes amor, que pequeño es el mundo, precisamente Alexander Graham Grandchester Marlowe, es quien defiende a nuestra hija. Cuando los viste como te sentiste.

\- Me sorprendí, pero los vi como viejos amigos y me da gusto que tienen un hijo y es un buen muchacho, me da pena por El. quiere mucho a tu hija.

\- Que dices Candy?.

\- Creo que fui indiscreta,

\- A que te refieres Candy.

\- el otro día, al querer entrar al cuarto, estaba Alexander soltando unas lágrimas y hablándole de sus sentimientos a Emily.

\- ¡De que sentimientos hablas Candy!.

\- Al sentir que podía perder a tu hija, se dio cuenta que la ama.

Albert se quedó en blanco y por fin habló.

\- Ya se me hacía raro tanto interés.

\- Amor que piensas sobre esto.

\- Que tu hija es muy chica para algún novio.

\- Albert no vallas a empezar como antes y además tu hija, ni lo sabe.

\- No pequeña ya aprendí la lección, es mejor escuchar a los hijos y apoyarlos, pero en cuanto los novios tendremos que ver a qué edad.

\- Bueno, por lo pronto son solo amigos, o eso creo….. a lo que escuché discutían seguido. Terminó diciendo Candy pensativa.

En el trayecto a su casa Susana se le salían las lágrimas,Todo se acabó, realmente no me quiere, bastó verla para reaccionar así, pensé que con el tiempo y al tener nuestro hijo me quería, lo llegué a sentir….. que ingenua fui . Terry iba manejando, los nudillos de sus dedos se veían blancos de tanto apretar el volante. Alexander no comprendía la situación.

los Grandchester llegaron a su casa, Terry se dirigió a su despacho, se encerró sin decir una sola palabra. Susana llegó a una salita que tenían junto a un jardín, se sentó en un sillón y se desmoronó llorando. Alexander no sabía qué hacer. Ir con su padre; pedir una aclaración o ir con su madre. Optó por dirigirse con su madre para calmarla y escuchar tal vez algo que le aclarara la situación.

Susana al sentir a su hijo abrazándola se fue calmando poco a poco. pobre de mi hijo, no pensé en El, nació del amor de Terry y mío, o al menos eso pensé. De mi parte, me entregué con amor, no quiero herir a mi hijo. .

\- Mamá cálmate y dime que sucede. ¿Por qué están así?.

Dentro de Susana sucedió algo, todos esos años junto a Terry. Ella a un principio fue egoísta al retenerlo pero ya era una mujer y afrontaría todo por su hijo, si Terry realmente no la quería, no podría retenerlo, ya no era esa niña caprichosa, egoísta ni mimada.

Se levantó y le dijo a su hijo.

\- Perdona hijo solo fue la impresión, tengo que hablar con tu padre y después te aclaramos todo.

Diciendo esto, se dirigió al despacho con resolución y entró cerrando la puerta detrás.

\- Terry, le has llamado ladrón a Albert por estar con Candy, la principal culpable fui yo, al interponerme entre tú y ella.

Terry se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio, estaba a punto de servirse una copa de whisky, Susana se sienta frente a Él y continúa

\- Veo que te ha afectado, he sido egoísta; con el tiempo pensé que me había ganado tu amor, que teníamos algo, me diste a nuestro hijo Alexander y es lo mejor de mi vida. Creí sentir tu amor en tus cuidados y mimos. hoy me doy cuenta que te dañé y no puedo estar a tu lado reteniéndote.

Susana al decir esto se veía serena y continuó- Gracias por todos los momentos que me hiciste feliz, nuestro hijo es un hombre, el comprenderá nuestra separación.

\- De que hablas Susana. Dijo en tono seco Terry.

\- El amor no es egoísta, no puedo pensar en tu dolor al estar a mi lado, fui la peor mujer y me valí de la circunstancias, se que es tarde para que estés con Candy, te doy tu libertad.

Susana se levanta se dirige a la puerta, en esos momentos a Terry se le vienen a la mente los años vividos a su lado, aun principio fue difícil estar lejos de Candy. Pero fue redescubriendo en Susana una mujer entregada, apasionada, tierna, amorosa. No la puedo dejar ir, por lo que pudo ser, El amor no es un recuerdo, ni una ilusión de juventud, son vivencias .

Terry no se sirve, deja el vino y corre a detener a su esposa, la abraza por la espalda, la gira y le da un beso apasionado, al principio Susana quiere zafarse del beso después responde rindiéndose a su marido.

Se separan, pero sin dejar de abrazarla su marido. Susana entre lágrimas le dice.

\- Porque me haces esto Terry, quieres probar que aun tienes ese efecto en mi.

Con una mirada profunda Terry habló.

\- Seria un tonto el dejarte ir , perdóname por herirte, fui un estúpido inmaduro, fue un espejismo pero realmente…..te amo.

\- Como dices eso, no es verdad.

\- No puedo perderte, al principio fue difícil, pero me conquistaste con tu delicadeza, ternura y detalles. Siempre he sido impulsivo. En el trayecto a casa solo pensaba en que te herí y no sabía cómo remediarlo. Al ver a Candy se agolparon unos recuerdos sabes, Albert es como mi hermano pasamos por muchas cosas en Inglaterra, el me comprendía, me daba consejos, la última vez que me lo encontré fue en un bar, Él fue el que me sacó de mi error del rumbo que llevaba, pude regresar al teatro y a ti, gracias a Él. En realidad me dolió el perder su amistad y que nunca me buscaran. Sentí que Albert era un saqueador de nuestra amistad, primero me la ofrece y después se desaparece. Me dolió que el pensara que yo no comprendería su amor por Candy.

Terry le empezó a depositar besos delicados en su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios, Susana empezó a ceder ante las caricias, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido. Su corazón rebozaba, ahora estaba completamente segura de su amor sin ningún fantasma. Entre beso y beso Susana logró decir.

\- Querido tenemos que hablar con nuestro hijo, está mortificado.


	14. Chapter 14 EL PASADO SE PRESENTA

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 14

EL PASADO SE PRESENTA.

Alexander le pasaba mil preguntas en su mente, veía la puerta del despacho y se le hacia una eternidad, nunca había visto a sus padres en ese estado y para el colmo no sabía que papel jugaban los papás de Emily en la vida de sus padres.

Terry y Susana salen por fin del despacho agarrados de la mano, Alexander está desconcertado y a la vez aliviado al ver a sus padres tranquilos.

\- Hijo toma asiento, tenemos que contarte lo sucedido. Terry abrazó por el hombro a su mujer y continúo.

\- Yo conocí a los padres de Emily cuando estaba en el colegio Real San Pablo en Inglaterra, bueno a Candy la conocí en el barco cuando se dirigía al colegio, en ese entonces mi alma vivía conflictos causados por mis padres. Tu abuelo Richard por presión de su padre y su sucesión como duque de Grandchester dejó a tu abuela Eleanor llevándome con Él, Fui creciendo con resentimientos y soledad; por un lado mi padre me dejó a la merced de su nueva esposa, que era una mujer cruel y por el otro, mi verdadera madre fue amenazada por la familia de mi padre sin yo saber. Me dijeron que mi madre nunca quiso saber de mí, que para ella era más cómodo triunfar en el teatro sin un hijo a rastras.

Candy y Albert fueron los que me dieron respiro en mi corazón, con ellos comprendí que podía confiar en los demás, perdonar y empezar a amar.

\- Hubo varias mujeres en mi joven vida, pero Candy fue mi primer amor. No se pudo concretar un noviazgo en forma, porque una compañera del colegio nos tendió una trampa y tuve que alejarme de ella.

Ahora es Susana quien toma la palabra.

\- Tu padre llegó a América y poco a poco fue dándose un nombre en el teatro, como revelación juvenil, Es donde yo lo conocí. Desde que lo vi me enamoré de Él, pero su corazón le pertenecía a Candy. Se abrió la convocatoria para Romeo y Julieta, la competencia fue cerrada, fuimos seleccionados como principales; yo no cabía de la alegría. Tu padre mantenía correspondencia con Candy. En uno de los ensayos a tu padre le iban a caer unas luces del escenario y lo salvé, fue cuando perdí la pierna. Yo…..

Dándole fuerza Terry la abrazó.

\- Continúa amor.

\- No estoy orgullosa de lo que hice Terry. - En mi desesperación, Yo ….. me interpuse entre tu padre y Candy, ellos terminaron.

La cara de Susana reflejaba tristeza y lágrimas, al decirle a su hijo lo egoísta que había sido. Susana ya no pudo hablar. Continuó Terry

\- Albert, mi mejor amigo y de Candy estuvo a su lado para apoyarla en la ruptura, al parecer El siempre estuvo enamorado de Ella. Pasó el tiempo, yo me casé con tu madre y Candy se casó con mi mejor amigo. No los había visto , sabia de ellos por los periódicos de negocios o de eventos sociales, me sentí traicionado porque dejaron mi amistad. el tiempo con tu madre, la convivencia diaria me enamoré y ella me supo conquistar con su delicadeza, ternura y entrega. Candy fue una ilusión de Juventud y tu madre es el amor profundo.

\- Papá pero porqué dices que fue una ilusión, en la forma que reaccionaste hoy. no..

\- Fue mi orgullo . Desde el hospital me sentía fatal por dañar a tu madre con mi actitud. No puedo vivir sin tu madre, sé que la amo profundamente y tú eres el producto de nuestro amor. Mañana iré con Albert y Candy para darles una disculpa y ponernos a sus órdenes por si necesitan algo respecto a su hija. Por cierto Alexander que sientes por esa niña.

\- Yo ….Yo… he descubierto que me gusta y mucho .

Los padres de Alexander sonrieron. El destino los volvía a juntar por medio de sus hijos.

En el hospital Candy y Albert contemplaban a su hija, ¿cuándo tendrían de vuelta a Emily ?.

\- Te acuerdas Albert cuando la vimos por primera vez, Ella nos acogió en su corazón, estaba en el hogar de Pony, cuando llegamos a visitar a mis madres después de un viaje por Escocia, Estaba comiendo su papilla, al verte entrar dejó de comer y alzó sus manitas para que la abrazaras, te acercaste y cuando estuviste frente de ella, agarró papilla con sus dedos y te quiso convidar embarrándote, al ver tu cara manchada rió diciéndote papá; mis madres se sorprendieron porque nunca había dicho ninguna palabra hasta ese día. Estuvimos unos días pero ya no pudimos separarnos de la pequeña, la tía abuela casi se infarta porque adoptamos a Emily, teniendo a Pauna y María muy pequeñas.

Estaban recordando cuando William llegó al hospital con Chloe, abrazó a sus padres, - buenas noches, ¿hay alguna novedad? No pude venir más temprano, papá vine a quedarme con Emily, podrías llevar a Chloe mas tarde a su casa.

\- Hola Chloe, buenas noches, gracias por acompañarnos. Tú y tu familia han sido un gran apoyo.

Albert veía a Candy exhausta.

\- No hay de que señor, Emily es una hermana para mí.

\- Para nosotros también eres una hija Chloe, continúo Albert - Hijo, hoy me quedo con tu hermana, lleva a tu madre a casa, está agotada.

Candy está al lado de su hija acomodándole el cabello, le deposita un beso y le dice.

\- Emily nos tienes en un hilo, cariño regresa. Por último Candy se dirige a su esposo.

\- Albert, cuida a nuestra hija.


	15. Chapter 15 PEQUEÑA LUZ

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 15

PEQUEÑA LUZ

Albert sentía la misma angustia de Candy, ya había pasado un mes sin que Emily diera un avance, salvo aquella vez que abrió los ojos, hace dos semanas. Los doctores les comunicaron que es normal que un paciente en coma presente este signo de abrir los ojos sin haber recobrado la conciencia. Sin embargo es un buen síntoma. ". Entre los "primeros pasos" del paciente se encuentran los movimientos oculares , reflejos y la localización del dolor, algo que los expertos llaman "estado mínimo de conciencia". cuando inician su recuperación hacia el despertar, abren los ojos y muestran algunas señales que denotan que empiezan a tener más conciencia.

\- Bueno amor ya tienes que irte a descansar. Diciendo esto Albert acompaña a Candy, Chloe y a su hijo hasta el carro.

Candy se acuerda que su príncipe no ha comido – ¡Albert no te acompañé a que tomaras alimentos¡

\- Ya tomé unos en la oficina, ahorita como algo.

\- William arranca el carro, o tu madre es capaz de quedarse. siempre piensa en los demás, necesita reponerse.

William da marcha al carro, Albert los ve alejarse. No tenía hambre pero logró comer algo.

Albert al pendiente de su hija se paseaba por el cuarto ya en la madrugada, estaba exhausto vio su reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana, la miraba, su hija no podía estar así. El sentía que la había orillado a la desesperación, se sentó junto a ella, recostó su cabeza en la cama tapándose el rostro y empezó a llorar, de repente sintió una mano tocándole sus cabellos – Papá, papá que pasa, ¿Qué tienes, dónde estamos?, me siento adolorida. Su vos apenas era audible.

Albert se sobresaltó de la impresión y la alegría, por fin su hija despertó. Emily se movió, hizo un intento para incorporarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

\- Espera, no te muevas pequeña, la detuvo para que no se moviera. Te tienen que revisar. ¡Enfermera!,.

Pronto una enfermera entró al cuarto, al ver lo sucedido, fue por uno de los doctores especialistas que hacían guardia esa noche. La empezaron a auscultar y le hicieron una revisión más profunda.

El galeno encargado se dirigió a Albert.

\- Señor Andley, nos tiene sorprendidos el caso de su hija es un milagro, Casi todos los que sufren un traumatismo craneoencefálico grave pierden la consciencia y alrededor del 10% no la ha recuperado un mes después. . El proceso de recuperación tras el coma puede comprender un mínimo de seis meses hasta años y, según el neuropsicologo, También tienen más probabilidades de despertarse las personas más jóvenes y quienes han tenido como causa del coma un traumatismo craneoencefálico.

\- Que secuelas puede presentar.

\- AL despertar, es frecuente que el paciente esté "somnoliento, fatigado y desorientado", ya que lo primero que debe restablecer su cuerpo son unos "ritmos de sueño y vigilia normales". Hasta el momento solo eso arrojan los exámenes de rutina de este caso, mañana se le practicarán unos más a fondo, sobre su psicomotricidad y memoria. la desorientación es común, así como que el paciente no recuerde "nada del accidente ni del coma. Después, comienzan a localizar objetos y personas a tener cierta autonomía. Por el momento son buenas noticias Señor. La enfermera en turno estará para lo que necesite con permiso.

Quedando solos Albert y Emily, ella le pregunta.

\- Papá por qué estoy aquí? , me duele la cabeza y veo mal, estamos en el hospital verdad?.

\- SI, no te desesperes, esos síntomas son normales. te caíste de un árbol.

\- De un árbol? No puedo subirme, me da miedo, tal vez por eso caí. - Y mamá dónde está? .

\- Está en casa, se fue hoy a descansar, casi no se separa de ti. deja le aviso que despertaste.

\- ¡Que hacía en un árbol, Cuanto tiempo tengo aquí ¡. Dijo Emily desesperada.

\- Llevas un mes hija, después hablamos, trata de tranquilizarte no te hace bien. Deja le hablo a la enfermera para que te cuide mientras le doy la buena noticia a tu madre no me tardo.

Antes de salir Emily le habló.

\- Papá…

\- Dime, pequeña

\- Cuando me vas enviar a Inglaterra?

\- No hija, ya todo se aclaró, discúlpame por ser duro contigo al no escucharte. vas a retomar tus clases en cuanto puedas, en el colegio. –¿ Por qué nunca les dijiste a tus maestros o a nosotros que Lilian te molestaba?.

\- Pensé que lo podría sobrellevar.

\- Eres pequeña para esa carga tu sola. Lilian fue descubierta por Alexander y tus hermanas.

\- Alexander?... Como lo conocen?.

\- Por cierto nos ocultaste que estás en otra escuela, tomando clases de pintura.

\- Lo siento papá, estar en el colegio se me hacía difícil y la pintura me encanta, era mi escape.

\- No es la manera Emily. Primero, porque dejabas tus estudios y segundo al no decirnos que querías aprender a pintar. Todo es por falta de comunicación. se que al creer que alguien te quería llevar lejos de nosotros mis celos me cegaron, eso ya pasó, puedes confiar en nosotros no vuelvas a ocultar cosas que te pasen o que quieras hacer, ¿ me lo prometes hija?.

\- Si papá, te lo aseguro ¿Cómo conocieron a Alexander?.

\- El se enteró de tu accidente el mismo día de este, cuando fueron por Pauna y María al colegio, desde entonces él te visita casi todos los días, bueno hija deja le aviso a tu madre.

Albert se levantó para localizar una enfermera, Emily le habló.

\- Papá?

\- Si dime, hija.

\- Te quiero mucho.

Albert se regresó y le depositó muchos besos a su hija, su corazón estaba alegre al verla despierta y al pensar que le comunicaría a Candy una gran sorpresa.

\- Te quiero mucho, hija no lo dudes nunca.

Entró una enfermera y Albert fue a llamar por teléfono a su casa, Eran las seis de la mañana cuando le contestaron en la casa.

\- ¿Dorothy ?

\- Si, Señor pasa algo?

\- ¡Comunícame con Candy ES UNA GRAN ALEGRIA !.

\- Enseguida señor,

\- No le digas nada, dile que se me olvidaron firmar unos papeles y tiene que contestarme.

No tardó en contestar Candy – Hola amor, que papeles te faltaron, es muy temprano. Terminó bostezando.

\- Pequeña nuestra hija ya despertó!

\- ¡QUE …..CUANDO DESPERTO , COMO ESTA?¡… hace cuanto tiempo….., ahorita?

\- No, pasadas de las cuatro de la mañana despertó, ya la revisaron hasta ahorita va bien, ¡ PREGUNTÓ POR TI. LO PUEDES CREEER YA ESTA CON NOSOTROS¡

Candy temblaba, no paraba de llorar de alegría, era un milagro.

\- ¡Amor voy enseguida, bueno vamos todos, voy avisar al colegio que nuestras hijas no van, esto amerita estar toda la familia!

\- Serénate Candy, no podemos estar todos con Emily.

\- Dale la noticia a los chicos, ellos pueden venir un rato, saliendo de sus ocupaciones diarias. Emily todavía le tienen que hacer otros estudios y ella está agotada.

\- Dejo todo listo y voy para allá. No tardo.

Dorothy como amiga de Candy, la abrazaba con alegría por la noticia.

Candy corrió a su habitación para cambiarse, despertar a sus hijos y a la hermana María, para darles la buena noticia.

\- Qué pasa mamá?, preguntaron todos.

\- ¡Su hermana, despertó ¡ decía con alegría,

Todos gritaban, se abrazaban con su abuela y su madre.

\- Ahorita nos cambiamos Mamá y vamos al hospital. Dijo Pauna agarrando a María

\- Claro, no demoramos. Terminó diciendo María.

\- Enseguida estoy. William ya se dirigía a su cuarto.

\- Esperen, esperen. No es conveniente ir todos, a su hermana le tienen que hacer unos exámenes. Emily despertó, está agotada.

\- Pero mamá, queremos verla. Decía María.

\- Y la verán, pero pueden ir después de clases, no la podemos agobiar, está un poco desorientada.

William vio su reloj, - Mamá yo te llevo, antes de pasar a la Universidad.

\- No es justo, William si la puede ver. Decía Pauna cruzando los brazos.

\- Nada más porque es el Mayor. María movía la cabeza.- Queremos ir.

\- Ya jovencitas, también la verán en un rato más, alístense para el colegio. Terminó diciendo Candy.

\- Apúrense niñas, hagan caso a su madre. Decía la hermana María quien llevaba a Rosemary de la mano, A Pauna y María no les quedó otra opción y se fueron a poner los uniformes.

\- Mamá, yo quiero ir, no he podido ver a Emy, la extraño mucho. Rosemary hacia pucheros.

\- Mi cielo, no puedes ir al hospital, eres muy pequeña y no puedes entrar donde está Emily.

\- Podrías entonces, llevarle los dibujos que le hice a Emy.

\- Si, cariño ve por ellos, yo se los entrego, le dará gusto recibirlos. Enseguida fue por ellos Rosemary y se los entregó a su madre.

\- Pórtate bien con Rosa,

\- Cuando viene Emy.

\- Depende de cómo se recupere cielo, muy pronto ya la veras.

William se alistó en un instante y se fueron al hospital junto con la hermana María, Rosemary se quedó un poco desconsolada pero con la esperanza de ver muy pronto a su hermana.

Albert estaba con Emily en su cuarto.

\- Papá no veo bien, me duele la cabeza me lastima la luz, no me puedo mover bien. Emily empezó a desesperase y quería incorporarse.

\- Cálmate, el doctor dice que esos son síntomas normales que poco a poco desaparecerán.

El trayecto al hospital se le hizo eterno a Candy, ya quería ver a Emily.

Llegaron, Candy sentía latir su corazón aprisa, se dirigieron al cuarto de su hija y ahí estaba por fin, a unos cuantos pasos de abrazarla. Emily dirigió la mirada borrosa a la entrada al escuchar que alguien llegó, reconoció la silueta de su madre.

Candy entró; con cuidado la abrazó, enseguida besó a su hija por todo el rostro, Emily sintió unas lágrimas caer de su rostro al percibir la ternura, la alegría y la angustia de Candy.

\- Mamá perdóname, por mortificarte.

\- No digas nada hija, lo importante es que te recuperes. Decía acariciando y limpiando la mejilla de Emily.- Mira Rosemary te manda unos dibujos, ella no puede entrar en el hospital por pequeña, te extraña mucho y me contó que tú la enseñaste a dibujar.

\- Están muy bonitos, dile que la quiero y que pronto estaré en casa. mira mamá ya pude dibujar conejos, le costaba trabajo.

\- Si se esmeró para ti. Te los voy a poner pegados cerca de la cabecera, Te manda muchos besos y abrazos.

\- Dale abrazos y besos de mi parte también Mamá.

Albert estaba ya junto a Candy abrazándola.

\- Querida voy a salir para que entren tu madre y William.

\- Está mi abuelita Pony o María? Emily buscaba sonriente.

\- Tu abuelita María hija, tu abuelita Pony está con los chicos, no pudo venir.

\- Pero quien la ayuda, ya está grande para quedarse sola con los chicos.

\- Tu padre desde hace tiempo contrató a personas para ayudar a tus abuelas en el hogar.

Al salir Albert, entro William y la hermana María. William casi asfixia a Emily con su abrazo.

\- Con cuidado hijo. Dijo la hermana María.

\- Hermanita Bienvenida, cómo te sientes. William acariciaba la frente de Emily.

\- Un poco aturdida y a veces con dolor de cabeza. Mamá casi no puedo moverme.

\- Es normal hija, has estado un tiempo en reposo y tus músculos tienen que agarrar fuerza.

\- Hola abuelita, tu no me abrazas.

\- Claro hija, pero William te acapara. Dijo sonriente la hermana María.

Se acercó con cuidado la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Saben después de todo, mi caída me alegra, porque puedo ver a mi abuelita.

\- No digas eso hija, prefiero venir cuando lo pidan, que por un accidente.

\- Buenos días, con permiso tengo que aplicar un medicamento a la pequeña. Dijo una enfermera entrando en el cuarto, empezó a checar su presión y temperatura, después la inyectó para calmar el dolor de cabeza. Hizo unas anotaciones en su reporte - Bueno todo bien, no pueden estar tantos en la habitación. Giñando un ojo. Un ratito más no hay problema con permiso.

\- Mamá ya me tengo que ir a la Universidad. William se despidió de Emily - Oye pronto te queremos en casa. Dándole un golpecito con un dedo en la nariz de Emily y un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias hermano, te quiero.

Saliendo William, entró Albert y abrazó a Candy, estaban felices por Emily, era uno de los mejores días, Emily empezó a quedarse dormida.

\- Amor tienes que desayunar, anoche no sé si probaste alimentos.

\- Por la preocupación no pude comer mucho.

Entró una enfermera, Emily ya estaba dormida. – No se preocupen vayan a desayunar, estamos al pendiente de su hija señores Andley.


	16. Chapter 16 LAZOS FUERTES

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 16

LAZOS FUERTES.

Después de desayunar Albert, Candy y la hermana María, regresaban al cuarto con Emily y se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a Terry en la entrada. Estaba serio pero al verlos sonrió.

\- Hola Buen día, disculpen por lo de ayer, no tengo excusa. Albert con el corazón en la mano ofrezco el apoyo de mi familia.

Albert lo miró a los ojos y vio su sinceridad.

\- Candy y Yo , se los agradecemos, tu hijo ha sido un buen apoyo. Por cierto una disculpa a ti también por haber golpeado a tu hijo, no tengo palabras; nunca había actuado de tal manera.

\- ¡¿CÓMO DICES?! ¿ QUÉ LO GOLPEASTE? ¡SI ES UN CRIO PARA TI..! Terry empezó a ofuscarse.

Apenado Albert dijo.

\- No es justificar mi acción, pero…. por una calumnia en contra de Emily, pensaba que él quería robarse a mi hija.- El día del accidente lo conocí en el hospital. Lo vi llegar y con la falsa visión que tenia de él, no me contuve y le alcancé a dar un golpe, me detuvieron. Enseguida mi hija Pauna aclaró todo, quitándome la venda de mi ceguera.

Terry armó las piezas y recordó que a su hijo lo golpearon hace un mes como dijo Susana.

Estaba tenso. Alexander mintió sobre su golpe.

Albert veía a Terry a punto de estallar.

De repente Terry comprendió a que grado su hijo quería a Emily. Decidió hablar con su hijo. No le gustó que le mintiera pero lo apoyaría en sus sentimientos.

Albert estaba vacilante ante la expresión de Terry y sin más este, solo dijo.

\- Veo que tu hija sigue en coma.

\- No, ya no está en coma, en la madrugada despertó, ahorita está descansando.

\- ¡Que buena noticia, felicidades!, mi hijo se pondrá feliz. Nuevamente Albert y Candy; les reitero mis disculpas por lo de ayer, no tengo palabras, fue la impresión al verlos, algo se removió pero tengan por seguro que no fue amor a Candy, lo de Ella y mío fue una ilusión de juventud, realmente amo a mi esposa, espero que iniciemos nuestra amistad. Albert, para mí también eres lo más parecido a un hermano.

Albert y Terry se abrazaron como hace tiempo, cuando compartieron una pelea o simplemente cuando Albert trabajó en el pequeño zoológico en Inglaterra.

Albert, Candy y Terry se enfrascaron en una plática donde recordaron peleas, momentos en el colegio y hasta Terry logró decirle mona pecas, o tarzán pecoso a Candy frente a Albert. Terry se retiró diciendo.

\- Nos vemos pronto Albert, Candy, hermana María.

Terry se dirigió a su casa, a esas horas Alexander ya estaría en ella. Tendrían que hablar sobre el golpe que le dio Albert.

Al entrar en la casa, Terry no veía a Susana ni a Alexander; se acordó que a Susana le encanta el jardín, se dirigió a este y ahí los encontró.

\- Hola querida, dándole un beso a Susana.

\- ¿De dónde vienes cariño?, ¿Siempre fuiste al hospital?

\- Si Amor, Terry se dirigió a su hijo muy serio.

\- Alexander, me enteré de algo que no me gustó.

Alexander se asustó, pensó que Emily se agravó. Con vos entrecortada preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo….. está Emily? .

\- No te preocupes hijo, no es sobre Emily, sino sobre ti de lo que me enteré.

El alma de Alexander regresó a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué… pasa papá?

\- ¡Por qué mentiste?, fue Albert quien te golpeó! Dijo molesto Terry.

\- Conociéndote, tuve miedo que fueras con el señor Albert a reclamarle y me prohibieras visitar a Emily al enterarte del golpe , aunque fuera por una confusión.

\- Sé que soy impulsivo, pero puedo ver cuánto te interesa Emily. He mantenido siempre un dialogo y trato abierto contigo como padre, no quise ser como tu abuelo. Nunca me han gustado las mentiras, no las soporto y lo que hiciste me dolió.

\- Perdóname Papá. el miedo es un mal consejero, te aseguro que no volveré a mentirte.

\- Terry amor, te aseguro que Alexander está arrepentido.

\- Te he enseñado que todo acto tiene una consecuencia. En dos semanas no manejarás el auto.

\- Si papá.

Alexander suspiró afligido.

Susana apoyó a su marido en lo que respecta a su hijo, luego retomó el tema del hospital.

\- Cómo te fue con Candy y Albert, todo bien?

\- Si de hecho muy bien, recordamos momentos en Inglaterra y reiniciamos la amistad con un abrazo.

Terry notó a su hijo pesaroso y sospechaba que no era por el castigo impuesto,- No estés triste, te tengo una grata sorpresa, Emily ya despertó.

\- CÓMO DICES PAPÁ?... ¿A QUÉ HORA?, ¡TENGO QUE VERLA¡.

Alexander se le transformó el semblante, no cabía de felicidad.

\- Espera, mañana puedes ir, ella está agotada y desorientada. No es conveniente ir en estos momentos.

Pasaron unos días. El humor de Emily era cambiante, una mañana, llegó Candy al hospital vio pensativo y triste a Albert.

\- ¿ Qué tienes amor?. Preguntó Candy abrazándolo.

\- Crees que Emily vuelva a ser la misma, últimamente está desesperada y hasta se podría decir que mal humorada, comentó Albert.

\- ¿Qué hizo Albert?.

\- Bueno, su mano todavía no puede sostener las cosas, hace rato se le resbaló la cuchara, se enojó y aventó la charola del desayuno,

\- Hay que tener paciencia, pero deja hablo con ella, porque esa actitud no le va ayudar.

Candy entró al cuarto de su hija.

\- Buenos días jovencita, conque le mando un papá alegre y usted me lo regresa triste, ¿Qué hiciste Emily?, esa actitud no te ayuda, donde está la niña juiciosa y alegre de siempre.

\- No puedo sostener ni una cuchara y pierdo las fuerzas, me agoto pronto y no soporto el ardor en los ojos, la vista se me nubla y este dolor de cabeza.

\- Ya se te explicó que es normal, que es lenta tu recuperación, ten en cuenta que un coma no es fácil y fue un milagro que en un mes despertaras; pocas personas lo hacen después de un accidente y lesión como la tuya, no permitiré que te sigas comportando como una niña mal creada y mucho menos que te comportes así con tu padre. ha venido Alexander y casi casi lo has corrido, este joven estuvo viniendo todos los días desde que tuviste el accidente y ni siquiera has sido cortés con él, tu forma de actuar ha dejado mucho que desear. Ya basta Emily. tenemos dos opciones te tranquilizas y pones de tu parte o tu recuperación va ser lenta. Tú decides.

Emily empezó a llorar, se sentía vulnerable.

\- Perdóname Mamá, no sé qué me pasa, me es difícil, no recuerdo algunas cosas, me desespera no poder moverme, ya no aguanto estar aquí.

\- Cálmate Hija, los doctores nos han dicho que mañana tal vez te dan de alta, depende de unos estudios, ya en casa te sentirás mejor, pero debes prometerme que pondrás de tu parte para salir adelante, físicamente te darán terapias son agotadoras, estaremos ahí para apoyarte personalmente te ayudaré, no te dejaré sola, cielo.

Emily sintió que con las fuerzas de su madre podría vencer cualquier obstáculo físico y mental, era su mejor amiga y decidió ser como ella en lo valiente.

Al otro día temprano los doctores le dieron los resultados de los análisis, todo salió dentro de lo normal de su estado, le hicieron unas preguntas y otros estudios de estado de conciencia y orientación general, habilidad intelectual, funciones verbales como expresión, comprensión. Funciones visual, auditiva y táctil. Exámenes de Memoria: en lapsos inmediatos, y a largo plazo; en los aspectos verbal y no verbal, así como en las supuestas funciones de registro como, almacenamiento, retribución y en las diversas modalidades sensoriales o motoras. Tiempo de reacción en reflejos, persistencia motora, personalidad y adecuación social.

Después de tantas preguntas y exámenes, los doctores se dirigieron a los Andley.

\- Su hija ya puede ir a casa, con los debidos cuidados. tengan mucha paciencia porque se sentirá fácilmente retraída, molesta o confundida, tendrá dificultad con tareas que requieren de memoria o concentración. Va seguir teniendo leves dolores de cabeza. Tal vez Sea menos tolerante al ruido. Se sienta muy cansada o mareada. Bueno señores hoy empieza otra etapa en su recuperación y se sabe que la familia es la mejor medicina para el enfermo.


	17. Chapter 17 SORPRESA

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 17.

SORPRESA.

Emily fue dada de alta, Su padre la llevaba en silla de ruedas y su madre a un lado agarrándole una mano, Emily se impresionó porque estaba la sala de espera abarrotada, se encontraban sus hermanos, Chloe y sus padres, su abuelita María, la tía abuela Elroy, sus tíos Paty O´brien con su esposo Johann y su hijo Charles, su tía Annie con Archie Cornwell y sus tres hijos Alistear, Alissa y Alina. George que para ella era su abuelo y hasta Alexander acompañado por un hombre y una mujer que al parecer eran sus padres. Albert y Candy ya habían invitado a todos a comer a su casa para celebrar el regreso de Emily.

Todos aplaudieron y trataban de acercarse con orden a Emily para felicitarla.

\- Gracias a todos por acompañarnos en esta alegría, les recordamos que ahora los esperamos en casa, decían los orgullosos y alegres padres, al acercarse Alexander con Emily; Candy dio dos leves apretones a la mano de su hija para que se disculpara por su comportamiento anterior.

\- Hola Emily, me alegro que estés mejor. comentó Alexander nervioso.

\- Disculpa por mi comportamiento Alexander. Terminó diciendo Emily.

\- No te preocupes, comprendo que te sentías cansada.

Alexander se quedó mirando a Emily, esos ojos verdes lo tenían nervioso.

Se escuchó que alguien tosió para sacar de sus pensamientos a Alexander.

\- A… disculpa, te presento a mis Padres, Terruce y Susana Grandchester.

Tendiendo con dificultad la mano Emily estrechó sus manos.

\- Mucho gusto señores. Emily Andley, gracias por venir.

\- Ahora comprendo porque mi hijo no se concentra. Terminó diciendo Terry

\- ¡Terry!, que cosa dices, hola mucho gusto Emily, Puedes decirme Susy.

Alexander no sabía dónde meterse, estaba rojo.

\- El gusto es mío señora, les presento a mis padres Candy y Albert Andley.

Emily se sorprendió por el comentario del padre de Alexander y le encantó ver a Alexander rojo sin saber qué hacer, siempre lo vio seguro, hasta ese rato.

\- Ya nos conocemos, somos amigos de tus padres. Dijo Terry

\- Yo nunca los había visto, bueno el señor Terry es un gran artista quien no lo conoce, pero nunca fueron a la casa.

\- Gracias por lo de Gran artista, yo solo hago lo que me gusta. Nos reencontramos con tus padres, gracias a ti . Albert y yo somos como hermanos y ahora tal vez hasta parientes quien diría lo de nuestros hijos.

Terry no cambiaba, siempre es directo. Candy movía los ojos, pobre de Alexander en que apuro lo metía su padre.

Albert comentó.

\- Terry, se podría decir que son amigos.

\- No seas celoso Albert. Mi hijo es un caballero, pero cuando le gusta una chica es igual que yo, se enfrasca en peleas.

\- ¡Papá, no sigas por favor!, lo de Emily y yo. Solo nos compete a nosotros.

Emily estaba divertida, escuchando la charla tan reveladora y viendo en apuros a Alexander.

Albert estaba a punto de estrangular a Terry, como soltaba así, sin más las cosas, su hija ni lo sabía, pero por el bocaza de Terry.

\- Creo que son los chicos los que tienen que hablar. dijo Candy.

\- Igual opino yo, Candy. Dijo Susana apretando el brazo de su marido.

\- Son amigos. En un tono seco Albert se mantenía.

\- Vamos Albert, aquí hay algo entre nuestros hijos. dijo Terry.

Era surrealista, en una sala de hospital entre tanta gente, su padre ya empezaba a estar celoso y el padre de Alexander tan directo.

Ambas mujeres decidieron tomar el control de la situación, que ya empezaba a tensarse.

\- Amor porque no le damos un poco de tiempo a Emily para que charle con Alexander.

\- Mi hija está un poco cansada, tenemos que llevarla a casa. Dijo Albert en tono seco.

Candy sonriendo le dio un pequeño beso a Albert en los labios, tomándolo de la mano se lo llevó a unos metros, con la tía Abuela. Susana por su parte también besó a su marido antes de que dijera una palabra y lo alejó de los chicos.

Alexander no sabía, como hablar, si todo lo descubrió su padre.

\- Alexander estas bien, que fue todo esto? Preguntó Emily.

\- Bueno ya que mi padre abrió la boca, pues…. Si…¡Si, me gustas!, no dejo de pensar en ti, y cuando el accidente sentí que me moría, si te perdía.

\- Siempre me peleabas, en el taller buscabas cualquier momento para fastidiarme, es más, hasta te metías a mi salón para esconder mis pinturas, no entiendo. Emily negaba con la cabeza.

\- Mas bien, siempre que podía, trataba de estar tu lado cuidando que nadie más se te acercara. no ves lo hermosa que eres, cuando Fred se te acercó yo moría de celos.

\- Me acuerdo que llegaste cuando hablaba con Fred y me tomaste de la mano para recordarme que tenía que irme al colegio que ya estaban a punto de salir, prácticamente me empujabas…..Tu…. me odias.

\- No Emily, te quiero, y quisiera que mes des la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y apoyarte en tu recuperación. por favor, dame una oportunidad.

\- YO… no sé.

Alexander en su desesperación se inclinó y le robó un besó.

Albert estaba de espaldas, pero Candy vio todo. Este chico si, que se parece a su padre, igual de impetuoso.

Emily sintió mil cosas, no lo podía creer, el chico que la sacaba de sus casillas le declaraba su amor y hasta le robaba un beso, su primer beso.

Alexander se separó de Emily tomándole el rostro.- Por favor piénsalo, pero no tardes tanto.

\- Alexander…. Yo…. estoy confundida, por lo pronto empecemos siendo amigos, mi condición actual no…..

\- Shsss poniendo un dedo en los labios de Emily, Alexander continuó.- Yo sabré esperar, no creas, que te dejaré tan fácil. Le depositó un beso en la frente. – Entonces Amigos…..Primero.

Susana a lo lejos, vio lo que su hijo hizo. A veces era muy parecido a su padre. menos mal que Albert no lo vio pensó para si.

Albert se sentía intranquilo, cada vez que quería ver a su hija, Candy le hablaba o le hacía alguna pregunta, presentía que Candy lo estaba distrayendo de algo importante. Cuando por fin pudo mirar. Vio a Alexander ofreciendo su mano a Emily en forma de amistad. Eso le dio tranquilidad.

Muy pocos se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido porque todos estaban hablando unos con otros, aparte de Candy y Susana. Lo vio George, y Alina la más pequeña de los Cornwell.


	18. Chapter 18 AMOR PACIENTE

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 18

AMOR PACIENTE

Albert le indicó a Candy que se tenían que retirar, que con tanta gente en la sala del hospital era inadecuado, porque se escuchaba mucho bullicio. Dirigiéndose a su hija Albert tomó la palabra.

\- Disculpen pero nos tenemos que retirar, para que Emily descanse un poco, pero los esperamos en la casa.

Terry y Susana Fueron a despedirse.

\- Albert, Candy. En un rato más, nos vemos en su casa. Emily que pronto te recuperes, ya con el apoyo de tu familia y amigos será más fácil. Dijo Terry.

\- Gracias Señor. Contestó Emily.

\- Por cierto Candy, tu hija es muy bonita, por eso trae loco a mi hijo.

Albert carraspeó.

\- Albert amigo, no te conocía tan protector, bueno pensándolo bien. Un poco.

Albert solo respondió.- Los esperamos en la casa, gracias por todo.

Cuando llegaron a casa Emily estaba desconcertada, no podía creer lo de Alexander, además ella Apenas tenía 13 años y nunca había pensado en los chicos como novios. Aunque pensándolo bien cuando vio a Alexander el día que pidió informes en el taller de arte, le pareció guapo.

Se sentía un poco cansada. le acondicionaron un cuarto abajo, ya que su recamara se encontraba en la segunda planta. Estando a solas con Candy esta le preguntó.

\- Hija que pasó con Alexander. vi todo.

\- ¡¿Todo, mamá?! .

\- Si hija, antes no lo vio tu padre; es un atrevido... ¿cómo quedaron? ¿son solo amigos… o hay algo más entre ustedes?

\- No mamá, nunca había pensado en tener novio, quedamos como amigos, Además, Alexander se la pasaba haciéndome enojar.

Candy sonrió y continuó. – Hay hija, eso mismo me sucedió hace muchos años.

\- Con mi papá?.

\- No hija, como te… te lo explico….. Bueno…. ves que conocíamos a los papás de Alexander. Pues Terry…. se podría decir, que fue mi novio.

\- ¡MAMÁ!. Y como es que te casaste con Papá.

\- Tu padre siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí, lo conocí a mis seis años y fue mi príncipe.

\- ¡¿ Queee desde a los seis años?.!

\- Bueno tu padre tenía 14 pero es una larga historia. Retomando a lo de Terry, el actuaba igual que como actúa Alexander contigo.

\- Nunca nos has contado lo de mi papá y tú. y mucho menos lo del señor Terry.

\- Bueno.. nunca me lo habían preguntado.

\- Quiero escucharlo.

\- Te lo voy a resumir. Tu padre siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí, el a un principio aunque era muy joven fue mi tutor, sin yo saber que era El. Al perder a Anthony en un accidente de caballo, me sumí en mi tristeza.

\- De él si me acuerdo, que nos decías que fue tu amor después de Papá y que se le parecía mucho ya que era sobrino de Papá.

\- Tu padre decidió mandarme a estudiar a Inglaterra al colegio San Pablo, Donde ya estaban tus tíos Archibald y Aristear. Fue en el barco donde conocí a Terry y ahí fue nuestro primer desacuerdo. Ya en el colegio me enteré que el también estaba, fuimos amigos. pero siempre discutíamos. En unas vacaciones en escocia el me robó mi primer beso, no pudimos concretar nuestro noviazgo por una trampa que nos hizo tu tía Eliza Leagan. Algo parecido a lo que te hizo Lilian, poniendo en duda mi honra. Terry y yo nos separamos y el vino a América a cumplir sus sueños como actor de teatro. Yo estudié enfermería, tiempo después Terry me contactó y mantuvimos un noviazgo por correspondencia. Tu padre vivía conmigo en una casa que rentamos, pues había perdido la memoria y yo le ayudé en esos momentos.

\- Pero mamá, como viviste con papá sin estar casada.

\- Pues yo lo veía como mi amigo, como alguien que siempre estaba para apoyarme en los momentos difíciles de mi vida y era el momento de corresponder un poco, por todo lo que Él había hecho por mí. No me importó poner en duda mi reputación, además algunos vecinos pensaban que éramos hermanos. Ante todo tu padre es un caballero. Terry también lo sabía y conocía a tu padre, pues eran buenos amigos, y a Él no le importó que yo lo ayudara durante la amnesia.

\- Al vivir con mi padre, fue cuando te diste cuenta que lo amabas y terminaste al señor Terry?

\- No, Terry y yo terminamos por otros motivos.

\- Cuales motivos, mamá.

\- Pues… En un ensayo de Romeo y Julita, a Terry le iban a caer unas luces del escenario y Susana Marlowe que era su compañera, lo salvó recibiendo ella el impacto.

Terry me invitó al estreno en Nueva York, yo no sabía lo de Susana. Yo iba ilusionada al reencontrarme con Terry; pero al vernos lo noté retraído y ausente. Después me di cuenta que Julieta ya no era Susana Marlowe, sino Karen Kreis, se me hizo extraño, para Susana era muy importante la obra. Durante un receso de la obra escuché comentarios del accidente de Susana que estaba devastada y que Terry estaba con ella por compromiso. No lo podía creer y se me hacía injusto, pude investigar en que hospital estaba Susana y fui a verla saliéndome a mitad de la obra. Ya en el hospital, no la encontré en su cuarto, la encontré desesperada a punto de cometer una tontería, logré detenerla, justo a tiempo. Me topé con Terry en el hospital y decidí dejarlo para que El apoyara a Susana. Terry estaba desesperado, pero con un abrazo me despidió y deseo que fuera feliz. Fue la última vez que nos vimos.

\- Pero tú lo amabas Mamá, como fue que te casaste con Papá.

\- Tu padre curó mis heridas y cuidó de mí, no solo ese momento de mi vida, sino siempre, Albert es una brisa fresca, mi remanso profundo y mi delirio. Yo lo sabía internamente, pero no lo reconocía. El partió de mi lado poco tiempo después al recobrar la memoria para recuperar su vida y tomar las responsabilidades como jefe de los Andley. me sentí perdida sin él. Lo busqué a tal punto que repartí volantes con su dibujo por zona de la ciudad para localizarlo. Era parte esencial de mi vida. Después me quisieron casar con Neil Leagan, dando entender que era una orden del Abuelo William, mi tutor.

\- ¿Qué no era mi padre tu tutor?

\- Si, pero ocultaron que era joven porque quedó desde niño como jefe del clan y peligraba hasta su vida. Elroy decidió junto con algunos de los ancianos del clan mantener el secreto de su edad e inventaron que era un hombre de edad avanzada, ya sabes que por el poder alguien sin escrúpulos, podrían despojarlo o hasta desaparecerlo.

\- Yo busque a mi tutor para reclamar la injusticia de mi compromiso con Neil. George me llevó a Lakewood donde estaba mi tutor, fue ahí cuando descubrí que era tu padre. Hablamos mientras paseamos y recordamos todos los momentos que Él estuvo cuidando y apoyando en mi vida. Después me dijo que fuera con tus abuelas al hogar de Pony a pasar unos días mientras resolvía lo de la cancelación de mi compromiso con Neil y pensara sobre la continuación de mi vida. Fue durante una comida que organizó para mí, en el hogar de pony que me reveló que él también era mi príncipe de la colina al que había conocido a mis seis años.

Tiempo después, Tu padre empezó a viajar periodos más largos por sus responsabilidades, una vez viajó a Brasil, permaneció mucho tiempo, descubrí que lo extrañaba a tal grado, que me costaba respirar, manteníamos correspondencia, yo ansiaba sus cartas y las leía mil veces cada palabra.

\- Cómo es que se unieron Mamá?

\- Tu padre también ya no podía estar separado de mí, él estaba todavía en Brasil fue paciente y me esperó dándome mi espacio. Un día, en una Carta le revelé mi amor, dejó encargado a George para finiquitar los negocios y viajó lo más pronto, para reencontrase conmigo y formalizar lo nuestro. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Desde entonces han seguido más días felices con la llegada de cada uno de nuestros hijos a nuestra vida.

\- Que bonita historia la de ustedes, mi papá siempre estuvo al pendiente de ti.

\- Es el mejor hombre, Es todo un caballero y al mismo tiempo es libre como una fresca brisa. me ha apoyado en todo, Es un excelente padre, les ha inculcado el valor de la familia, el respeto, el amor, los ha hecho responsables de sus actos con el ejemplo, los lleva de campamento y les ha enseñado a amar la naturaleza y a los animales.- Suspirando terminó diciendo, - Es Enérgico, decidido, autentico, atento, romántico, me tiene paciencia y aguanta algunas bromas que le hago. Diciendo entre risas - Come hasta lo que preparo que me sale mal. Mejor hombre no puedo pedir.

\- ¡WOAW Mamá! como quisiera un día estar enamorada como tú y con un hombre que sea mi complemento.- He decidido esperar mamá, no puedo pensar en estos momentos. Inicié una amistad con Alexander, no te miento que me agrada, pero siempre chocábamos, nunca me imaginé que yo le gustara.

\- Que bueno que pienses así, es mejor esperar, son muy jóvenes.

\- Mamá al que desconozco es a Papá ha demostrado unos celos que no se.

\- Ya se va acostumbrar al ver a Alexander seguido, todo es cuestión de tiempo, siempre ha sido protector, además verá que no le pueden robar tu cariño. descansa un rato cielo, porque al rato vienen a visitarte, si necesitas algo toca esta campana. voy a supervisar como van con la comida y los preparativos.

\- Gracias mamá, por ser mi amiga, contarme parte de tu vida y escucharme.

Emily al quedarse sola trata de dormir, se siente un poco aturdida, pero de repente se le viene el beso que le depositó Alexander. Solo pudo descansar un rato, La comida transcurrió muy amena. Todos charlaban y mostraban su alegría al estar Emily en casa, Alina la hija de Annie tenía la misma edad de Emily y eran muy unidas, estaba todo el rato junto a su prima, en un momento que estaban solas, Alina le preguntó - Oye Emily, ¿quién es ese joven que no te despega la vista y que en el hospital te besó?

\- ¡¿ LO VISTE TU TAMBIÉN ALINA? !

\- Bueno…. creo que George tampoco te despegó la vista en ese momento.

\- Ahora resulta que mi primer beso, robado por cierto, lo vieron varias personas.

\- Bueno pero dime; ¿quién es?, ¿dónde lo conociste?, es tan guapo Emily.

\- Se llama Alexander lo conocí en un taller de arte, me declaró su amor pero….

\- Mira que es osado, robarte un beso en una sala de hospital llena de tus familiares y casi enfrente de tus padres.

\- Que te digo Alina, si mi Padre lo ve o se entera, no sé lo que pasaría.

\- ¿Aceptaste su propuesta?

\- No, por lo pronto quedamos como amigos.


	19. Chapter 19 EL TIEMPO VUELA

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 19

EL TIEMPO VUELA.

La recuperación de Emily fue lenta, sus terapias fueron arduas, Candy estuvo siempre a su lado. Casi todos los días Alexander iba a la casa y hasta algunas veces le ayudaba en las terapias, en el colegio no tuvo problemas ya que su prima Alina, le pasaba los deberes, se puso al corriente y no tardó en ir al colegio en silla de ruedas.

Pasaron 4 años, Era el sábado 10 de mayo de 1941. En el panorama mundial se veía turbia la situación, se rumoreaba que aunque Estados Unidos se mantenía neutral tal vez entraría a la guerra que se desarrollaba en Europa.

Ese día en la casa de los Andley, la situación mundial se veía lejos por un momento y se libraba un caos propio por las prisas de último momento.

\- ¡¿Mamá, me podrías ayudar?!

Se escucharon estas palabras casi como un grito. Candy estaba conmovida, era la segunda de sus hijos que se casaba. Se sentía Feliz, apenas el día 7 en su cumpleaños número 43, su hijo William y Chloe les comunicaron que muy pronto serian Abuelos y ahora su pequeña Emily daba un nuevo paso en su vida. Los celos de Albert ya no existían al tratar a los pretendientes de sus hijas.

\- ¡Mamá necesito de tu ayuda, no puedo acomodar una flor de mi tocado! Emily sonaba un poco desesperada.

\- Hija, cálmate, te ves hermosa, deja te lo acomodo.

\- No seas impaciente Emily. llegó diciendo María, quien era la encargada de los arreglos de la iglesia y de los centros de mesa. A sus 18 años María, tenía poco tiempo de haber abierto una florería y era requerida en muchos eventos. abajo se encontraba Jean Pierre su novio, quien era el mejor amigo de Alexander.

\- Qué hora es? Mi papá ya está listo?. Preguntó Emily caminando de un lado a otro.

\- Ya deja de estar poniéndonos nerviosos y deja de moverte tanto, que echarás a perder algo del vestido. La retaba Pauna. Ella Junto con su prima Alissa abrieron una casa de Moda. Fueron las encargadas de realizar el vestido de bodas de Emily.

Entró corriendo Rosemary –Pauna acaba de llegar tu novio Fred. - Mamá también me podrías ayudar, solo tú sabes cómo peinarme, has estado todo el tiempo con Emily.

Al levantarse Candy, sintió un mareo. Esto le pasaba ya desde hace unas semanas, fue hacerse unos estudios y le acababan de dar los resultados.

-¡Mamá que tienes! Sus hijas corrieron al verla pálida, tenía que deponer, corrió al baño justo cuando entró Albert a la recamara.

\- Como están mis bellas mujeres? …. ¡¿Amor que te pasa?!.

Candy solo movía las manos para que se calmaran, al salir del baño todos estaban preocupados.

\- Candy ya fuiste al Doctor?, no me gusta verte así, no te cae algunas comidas y estas un poco más delgada. La retó Albert.

\- Bueno Albert ya fui al Doctor y pues es algo normal que me sucedan estos inconvenientes.

\- ¡QUEEEE, NO ME DIGAS QUE…..

\- Si Albert, vamos a ser Papás de nuevo.

Albert cayó sentado en la cama, de un salto se recompuso y emocionado abrazó a su mujer.

\- ¡Un hermanito, un hermanito! Gritaba Rosemary.

Pauna, Emily y María no cabían de felicidad, era una vez más, una buena noticia, pues les preocupaba la salud de su madre. Al escuchar un alboroto William subió.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos ya es tarde, que hacen todos gritando como locos!.

\- ¡Que mamá va tener un bebé!. Decía Pauna Emocionada.

\- Heee ?…..William casi cae. - ¡Que noticia, mi hijo va tener un tío de su edad!. Felicidades papá¡.

Con la noticia, se estaban retrasando. Rosemary se acordó.

\- Mamá todavía no estoy peinada.

\- Enseguida te peino cariño. Contestó Candy.

Terminaron de arreglarse y se dirigieron rápido a la Iglesia.

Albert no cabía de la Felicidad ya hasta los nervios de entregar a su hija se le estaban pasando.


	20. Chapter 20 EL LADRON

**NOTA IPORTANTE:** Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, la historia es un original mio.

La creación de este fic es solamente por entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

EL LADRON.

GIULIANA WHITE

CAPITULO 20

EL LADRON.

En el trayecto a la Iglesia Emily recordaba lo que anoche le reveló Alexander.

Flash Back

Estaban en el balcón que da al jardín, después de una cena con sus respectivos padres.

\- Amor, estas nerviosa por nuestra boda? Decía Alexander abrazando a Emily.

\- Te mentiría si dijera que no, estoy segura que no voy a dormir bien esta noche, Mañana ya seré tu esposa. Todo se acomodó, pensé que todavía estarías de gira.

\- La obra es un éxito aún en estos tiempos, pero el director nos dio un par de semanas para reacomodar unos detalles. Se presentará la obra en Nueva york y al parecer después nos presentaremos en otros lugares.

\- ¿ por cuánto tiempo?,

\- Ya lo arreglé todo, no creas que te voy a dejar.

\- Cómo, que ya lo arreglaste Alexander?

\- Si. como solo tenemos pocos días de Luna de miel, hablé con tu padre para robarte tres meses de tu trabajo. Y Él lo autorizó.

\- ¡Es mucho tiempo, pero no podría estar ya sin ti!, Bien dice mi papá que eres un ladronzuelo y sabes hacer bien tus movimientos para salirte con la tuya. Luchaste hasta robarme el corazón con tu paciencia y detalles. – Sabes, no te soportaba y menos por lo atrevido que eres, mira que robarme mi primer beso en el hospital casi enfrente de papá.

\- No amor,…te tengo que confesar algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Alexander?.

Rascándose la cabeza, un poco divertido comentó. - Pues que ese no fue tu primer beso Cariño.

\- Cómo? si nadie más me ha besado y mi primer beso fue el que me robaste en la sala del hospital, cuando me dieron de alta.

\- Cuando estabas en el hospital, un día te encontré sola en tu cuarto. Me dolía verte así, te confesé mi amor y en un impulso probé tus labios y en ese momento decidí que no descansaría hasta robar tu corazón y fueras mía.

\- ¡ Alexander!, cómo pudiste, yo estaba en coma.

\- Para mi eres un tesoro y no pude resistir el besarte.

Emily simulaba estar enojada.

\- Vamos amor no te enojes. Decía Alexander depositándole leves besos sobre su cara.

\- Te perdono con una condición.

\- Cual condición Cariño.

\- Que sigas siendo ese ladrón que cada día robe mi corazón y todos mis besos.

Alexander sonrió ampliamente – Todos los días. no lo dudes.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Emily vio a sus suegros, ellos con una gran sonrisa la recibieron fuera de la Iglesia.

Terry hizo un comentario antes de entrar a la iglesia.

\- Albert ya es oficial, te dije, mi hijo se salió con la suya. Ya somos familia.

\- Por Dios Terry, no cambias. Terminó diciendo Susana.

Albert estaba tranquilo, entregaría uno de sus tesoros en buenas manos.

\- Terry, te salvas de una paliza, sonrió Albert -nada más porque tu hijo es un gran hombre Diciendo esto le dio un abrazo. – No podrás hacerme enojar hoy. Terminó diciendo.

Albert se dirigió a Emily y le tendió su brazo. Tomada del brazo de su Padre, Emily entraba a la iglesia en la que en un momento daría sus votos matrimoniales y saldría como la esposa de ese ladronzuelo dueño de su corazón.

FIN

NOTA DE DESPEDIDA.

Gracias por acompañarme

No me considero escritora, perdón por faltas de ortografía y algunas de redacción. Solo quise compartir este pequeño fic que rondaba en mi cabeza.

Candy de alguna forma muestra facetas del amor en nuestras vidas, por eso en varias generaciones sigue en nuestros corazones. este espacio nos permite compartir algunos sueños que surgen con estos personajes creados por Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi (MIL GRACIAS A ELLAS).

¿Quien no sueña con su príncipe alguna vez? o ese amor especial, que deja huella en el alma aunque nuestros caminos tomen otros rumbos; el amor correspondido, el amor que se logra mediante detalles, ternura y lucha, el amor trágico O el amor inalcanzable cuando uno ama sin ser correspondido pero prefieres ver a esa persona feliz que aferrarte a él. (porque no sería amor si no hay libertad). Nadie nos pertenece somos individuos únicos y nos complementamos con nuestras carencias, virtudes y desacuerdos pero el dialogo nos lleva al punto medio.

Lo imperfecto en el ser humano es lo que nos hace crecer, porque aprendemos de nuestros errores y aciertos.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
